No Longer Secret (from each other)
by Awesomegreentie
Summary: An offshoot of "The Worst Kept Secret" by theglamorfades. How did John and Anna become a couple?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So I'm back to writing with a vengeance. I feel confident to start posting this story as I am on Chapter 6 now. I will try to post once a week. For those of you wondering about Bus Stop and FFF, don't despair. I haven't given them up, I just have to go where my muse takes me.**

 **This little story was inspired by the following lines which I paraphrased (with permission) from the story "The Worst Kept Secret" by theglamourfades. "After many months of dancing around their true feelings, Anna had been the one to make the first move, suggesting a date to a carol concert followed by dinner. Others followed and they made the mutual decision to make things official on January 7th - a day that would be forever etched on his soul as the day his life became complete." You should definitely read that one!**

 **I don't own...**

Anna sat in the staff lounge of Grantham Industries, fiddling with the tickets that rested on the table in front of her. She had bought them from her neighbor who sang in a choir. The proceeds from the Christmas Choral concert were going to a local charity. Anna had heard the choir before, they were rather good.

The problem currently occupying her thoughts was who she should ask to accompany her. She knew that Mary would say yes if she asked, but she also knew her rather posh friend would huff and sigh through the entire thing. She could ask Sybil or Phyllis Baxter; they would both enjoy the concert as much as Anna herself would, but the idea didn't thrill her.

What did thrill her was the idea of asking John Bates. Besides Mary, John was her best friend. The two of them were almost always found together in the staff lounge before work and during lunch and tea breaks. The rest of their colleagues wouldn't dare sit in the two chairs 'reserved' for the pair of them. Even Thomas Barrow, who took almost every other opportunity to be unpleasant, had given up trying to separate them during their breaks.

Anna knew that John would readily agree to go to the concert with her, they often spent time together outside of work, but Anna wanted this to be more than a get together between friends. She wanted this to be a date. Her feelings for John had long ago progressed from that of merely friends; she wanted more. Much more. Like a house, a dog, and children more. She hadn't quite taken to scribbling his name in a notebook, but only because she was far too old for such nonsense. She was 28 for god's sake!

And that was exactly why Anna was mustering her courage to make it clear that she wanted this to be a date. All the friendly flirting they did, and the time they spent together, were becoming torture for her. Most of the time she felt John shared her feelings, but there were times her confidence waned. It was time she made herself clear. She might be a little embarrassed, okay, a lot embarrassed, if he didn't feel what she thought he did, but she knew he would never discount her feelings or be anything but kind. She even felt sure that he would want to maintain their friendship, and she was almost sure she could.

"Is this seat taken, Miss Smith?"

Anna had been so caught up in her thoughts she hadn't even noticed John enter the staff room and stand behind his usual chair.

She flashed him a winning smile, "Of course not, Mr. Bates."

John saw Anna fidgeting with something. He took a sip of his tea and inquired, "What have you got there?"

"Tickets to a Christmas concert for charity. Do you like choir music?" She hoped her voice sounded natural, because inside her nerves were humming.

John anticipated her line of thinking and responded, "Choir music I could take or leave, but I love spending time with you. Is the other ticket already claimed?" He cocked an eyebrow and Anna practically melted. Surely he had to know what he was doing to her by speaking this way.

She swallowed and managed to speak confidently, "I was hoping you would agree to take it."

"Well that's grand," he smiled, "because I was hoping you would offer it to me. When is it?"

"Thursday. Are you free?"

He grinned again, "I'm always free for you. Maybe we could catch some dinner before or after the concert. What do you think?"

"That would be lovely."

"It's a date then!" John smiled.

Anna plunged in, "Exactly, John. It _is_ a date."

"Yeah, that's what I just said."

He got up to get another packet of sugar but Anna put her hand on his arm to hold him in place.

"No John, I'm not sure you understand. I'm asking you on a date. A proper date."

"Oh," John mumbled as he sat carefully back into his chair, "I see."

Anna waited for him to say more, but he continued to rotate his mug back and forth in his hands, saying nothing more.

Anna took and deep breath and forged ahead, "You see, John. I've known for some time that my feelings for you go beyond friendship and I was wondering…"

"Anna," he practically whispered, looking at her seriously.

"What?" she answered defiantly, "I'm willing to remain just friends if you can look me in the eye and tell me that your feelings for me don't go beyond friendship. But I think they do. And I'm tired of dancing around the issue."

John looked away and said, "This isn't a good idea."

"That isn't what I asked and you're not looking me in the eye," she challenged him.

He did look at her now and his eyes were both pained and kind, "Anna, I'm an alcoholic with a criminal record and an almost ex wife who's one step away from being crazy."

"I know," she jutted her chin forward stubbornly.

"And I'm 12 years older than you."

"I know," she refused to look away.

"People would think it was ridiculous."

"I don't give a fig what people will think."

"Well you should. You really should."

Now it was John's turn to wait for Anna to say something. Something he could refute with his best logic. But she didn't say a word. She just kept looking at him in that determined way of hers. He knew if she were standing, she would have one arm wrapped around her body and resting on her hip. She looked beautiful, and brave, and... dammit.

His hands began to flail as he spoke, "You could do so much better than someone like me."

"I think that's for me to decide, Mr. Bates. And I don't think there is anyone better than you. So… It's up to you to tell me. Tell me you don't have feelings for me. Tell me you don't want to go on a date."

They matched each other stare for stare until finally, John looked away.

"I can't. I can't tell you that, because it's not true," he looked at her in desperation, "The truth is that I've had feelings for you since...Jesus, it's been so long that I can't even remember. But I still don't think this is a good idea."

Anna changed her tack, "Sybil and Tom's relationship didn't make any sense to most people and look at how happy they are. Do you think Sybil is braver than I am? Is that why you're hesitating?"

"God no," he insisted, "You're the bravest person I know. Certainly braver than I am."

"You don't trust me then?"

"Of course I trust you."

"Then trust me." She reached out and took his large hand in her small one, "This is right John. I know it is."

A million things were running through John's head. All his arguments had fallen on deaf ears and besides that, what Anna said was the truth. This did feel right, as much as he wanted to deny it. Her hand felt heavenly in his. The way she was looking at him made his stomach tighten in a pleasant but dangerous way. How many night's had he fallen asleep thinking of her? How many nights had he awoken after dreaming of her? It was time to quit fighting it.

"What time does the concert start?" he asked almost miserably.

Anna's face broke into the most radiant smile he had ever seen, "Seven o'clock, but we should get there by 6:30 if we want to get a good seat."

"Alright. I'll pick you up at quarter past," he suggested matter of factly.

"I can meet you there, if you'd like."

"I wouldn't like, Miss Smith. It's been awhile, I'll admit, but I seem to remember that gentlemen pick their dates up at the door." He took his last gulp of cold tea, stood, and pushed in his chair. He leaned over and brushed a knuckle over her cheek before he turned and left the room.

Anna sat for a few minutes until she was sure her legs would hold her up on her way back to her desk.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Caution: Major fluff alert. Diabetics be warned.**

 **I don't own...**

John stood in the lobby of Anna's apartments, checking his watch for what was probably the fifth time, willing it to move more quickly. He had already declined three or four chances to take the lift up to her floor and he was sure he looked ridiculous by this point. He had tried walking around her block, but after three circuits he was bloody well freezing. The flowers he bought were beginning to look a little worse for wear due to how tightly he was clutching them and how often he turned them upside down to look at the time. He knew he shouldn't have left his flat so early but his nervous energy was such that he couldn't keep still. He worried that his pacing would wear a hole in the hallway rug, so he finally decided just to walk to Anna's at a leisurely pace, which hadn't worked at all.

When the lift opened yet again and a group of people John had chosen not to ride up with were getting out, he determined that he had waited long enough. He entered and huffed a deep breath. He looked into the shiny bank of buttons trying to determine if his hair looked alright, nervously brushing back the one unruly lock which refused to stay in place. Jesus, why was he so nervous? He and Anna had been out together probably a hundred times or more, and many of those times he wished, if only in his subconscious, that it were a real date. Now he was getting his wish and he really needed to get a hold of his emotions.

He made his way to Anna's door and rang the bell. Waiting only a moment for her to answer, John felt multitudes more relaxed as Anna greeted him with a warm smile. He didn't know how she did it, but she had a way of making him feel better whenever he was in her presence.

"Hello you," she stepped aside slightly, "come through."

"These are for you," John extended the hand with the flowers toward her as he stepped in and she shut the door.

"They're lovely," she blushed slightly, which John found completely charming, "you didn't have to go to all that trouble."

He cleared his throat, "Yes, I did. It's a date, remember?"

"Remember? I haven't been able to think of anything else. It's silly really, but I'm incredibly nervous for some reason. I spent about an hour and a half picking out what to wear."

John took in Anna's appearance from head to toe, "You certainly made the right choice. You look amazing." Anna saw him swallow as he finished speaking.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Mr. Bates," she teased, "I can't believe you wore a tie. You hate ties."

John shrugged, "This is our first date, I'm trying to impress you."

Anna's eyes flashed with a spark John had never seen before. She set the flowers down on the entry table and approached him, "I'm already impressed, John. No tie necessary."

"You're worth it," he uttered, shifting from one foot to the other, trying to maintain his composure.

"Well at least loosen it a bit," she rose on the toes of one foot, pressing her palm against his chest for balance. John noticed her other leg had bent at the knee in that way that women supposedly did when they were being kissed properly.

"That way you'll be more comfortable," she continued, and to John's surprise and delight, she reached between his tie and his collar with her other hand and loosened it for him. John felt many things, but comfortable was not one of them. He had a feeling this was going to be an incredible and enjoyable evening.

Anna moved back toward the flowers and took them into the kitchen area. Looking over her shoulder, she smiled, "It's silly how nervous I've been all day, isn't it?"

John put his hands into the pockets of his trousers and followed her, admiring the view as she reached up for a vase, "If it makes you feel any better, I got here appallingly early."

She turned, "You did?"

He chuckled at himself, "Yes. I had to walk around the block several times and pace back and forth in the lobby in order to not look a daft fool. Though now I've told you and I look like a fool anyway."

"Thank you," she answered quietly.

"You're welcome," he gave her a lopsided grin before continuing, "shall we go?"

The spell they were falling under seemed to have broken and Anna made her way briskly toward the front door. She grabbed her clutch and quickly wrapped a gold pashmina around the shoulders of her navy blue dress.

"Don't you have a heavier coat you can wear tonight?" John asked with concern, "It's literally freezing out there."

"I do, but it doesn't go with my dress at all. This is a much nicer outfit."

John scoffed, "I don't care about all that. I want you to be comfortable."

"You may not care," she smirked, "but it's our first date, I'm trying to impress you."

With a wink, she was out the door and waiting for him to join her.


	3. Chapter 3

Their date was amazing. While making their way down to the lobby in the lift, John had placed a hand on Anna's lower back. He was gratified when she took the slightest step nearer his side. Next, she had taken his hand and laced their fingers together on their walk to the concert. John was fairly certain that the shiver running through him at that point was only partially due to the temperature outside.

When they got to the church, he let Anna lead him to a seat toward the front. He happily slid in beside her and placed his arm around the back of the pew, almost, but not quite, touching her shoulder. He did help her rearrange her wrap and she smiled at him in thanks. They spent several minutes looking at their programmes and discussing the merits of the various pieces of music on the bill for the evening.

As the music started, John looked to the performers for the first song or two, but it didn't take long before he was looking almost exclusively at Anna. His "date", he reminded himself with a grin. As she listened to the mostly religious music she was transformed into an angel herself. She was completely absorbed. There was a warm glow in her eyes and the smile on her face was truly transcendent. He couldn't fathom what he had ever done to earn her attention and interest in him. She was the most beautiful, intelligent, funny and interesting person he had ever met, although Rob would probably pout to hear him say so.

And she was brave. Thank god she had the courage to ask him out and make it clear that tonight was a date. He wondered if he would have done so himself in time. Thank goodness he didn't have to wait to find out. He liked to think that he would have done something when his divorce became final, but he wasn't so sure. He had a reputation, mostly fostered by the Crawley family, for being brave. He had saved Robert's life, survived a stint in prison, and overcome his alcoholism, they insisted. But he knew better. His alcoholism was the quintessential act of cowardice on his part. A way to escape the pain of an injury and a bad marriage. His efforts to save Robert were purely an attempt to keep the best friend and closest relationship he had ever had, besides his mother. And he had only admitted to a crime he didn't commit because he knew prison was his best chance to give up the drink once and for all; his only chance to get his life back. No, he didn't understand what Anna saw in a mess like him, but here, in church, he decided not to question it. He would just accept it for the miracle it was.

As they left the concert, Anna reached for his hand again and he was more than happy to pull her to his side. As they walked, he looked down at her and spoke, "I made a reservation at Cafe Milano. Do you know it?"

"No," Anna smiled, "I've heard it's quite good and quite posh. We could have just gone to Luigi's. That would have been fine with me."

"I didn't want to take the chance of running into someone from work while we're on a real date."

Anna's smile faltered and she took a step away from him, "No, of course…" she looked at the ground ahead of her instead of at him.

John noticed the change and quickly stepped in front of her to block her path. He lifted her chin and added, "Oh god. Not because I don't want anyone to see us. It's because…" his voice dropped to a lower volume and he began to blush, "it's because I don't want to share you with anyone. Not tonight."

"Truly?" she asked.

"Truly."

She smiled again. Taking his hand, she pulled him along the pavement, "Come on, Mr. Bates. It's freezing out here."

When they got to the restaurant, John made a point of pulling out Anna's chair for her. She spent a moment or two taking in the atmosphere. The room was dimly lit with seemingly hundreds of candles. There was romantic music playing softly in the background and the menu looked fantastic. When the waiter arrived, John ordered a glass of merlot for Anna and a sparkling water with lime for himself.

"This is lovely," Anna gushed, looking around the dining room again.

"No more than you deserve," John purred.

"John," she touched the back of her neck with her fingers and blushed.

"I mean it, Anna. You say the room is lovely, but it's not half as lovely as you are. You take my breath away."

Anna was overwhelmed by John's words and the look in his eyes. She had always loved his eyes. They we indescribable, seemingly containing every possible color in differing combinations depending on the light. Tonight, they were a deep chocolate brown with flashes of amber. Anna felt she could spend forever looking into them.

"So," Anna said, to give herself time to get in control of her feelings, "is this where you bring all your dates?"

"Well," he paused and seemed to think for a second, "considering I haven't been on a date besides this one in...what? Eighteen, twenty years? Yes, this is exactly where I take all my dates."

"Silly beggar," Anna giggled.

The waiter returned with their drinks and John made a toast, "To the change in our relationship." He raised his glass, eyes sparkling.

They both sipped their drinks. Anna put down her glass and commented, "Do you think our relationship has to change, though? I hope it doesn't change too much."

"I can think of a few changes I wouldn't mind."

"Like what?" Anna asked innocently.

John tilted his head to the side and raised his eyebrows not so innocently.

"Mr. Bates! That kind of talk is beneath you."

"No," John chuckled, "it's really not. Anyway, you couldn't have wanted _everything_ to stay the same or you wouldn't have made it so clear that this was a date and not just dinner and a concert."

"That's true," she responded hesitantly, "I guess I was just thinking about how nervous we both were at the beginning of the evening."

John reached across the table and took Anna's hand, rubbing his thumb across the back, "But we're doing better now, aren't we?"

"We are," she gave his hand a squeeze in return.

"Anna, I don't think I've made it clear yet how glad I am that you asked me out tonight."

Anna swirled her wine in the glass, "So, how glad are you?"

"Very glad."

The rest of their dinner went extremely well. They had shared many, many meals together over the years and they easily fell into their normal patterns of chatter and teasing. A large topic of conversation was the staff Secret Santa exchange. John admitted that he had drawn Charles Carson's name for the second year in a row, while Anna helped him brainstorm ideas for what to get their slightly intimidating boss.

At the end of the evening, John walked Anna back to her flat. She pushed the button on the lift and while they were waiting John again fitted his hand to the small of her back. She again stepped next to him but this time she was so close that their sides touched. When the doors opened, he walked her to her door and held his hand out for her key. She placed it in his palm and as their hands touched, they both felt a surge of electricity. He opened the door and stepped out of her way.

She stepped over the threshold and turned toward him, not quite knowing what to do next. The two of them stared at one another in silence. Suddenly, they both felt another bout of nerves. When the silence stretched on, Anna laughed.

"So," she smiled, "here we are."

"Yes, here we are." John took her hand again the way he had in the restaurant, "I had an amazing time tonight, Anna." His voice was velvety and low and it made Anna's stomach flip pleasantly.

"So did I," she whispered.

He leaned in closer to her, playing with her fingers, "We should do it again sometime."

"We should," her eyes sparkled and she barely contained her smile.

"Is tomorrow night too soon? Assuming your free."

Her smile grew even wider, "I'm free. And tomorrow sounds lovely."

"Great, we can discuss plans at work, okay?"

"Okay."

"Well, I guess there's just one thing left to do then."

"And what would that be?" she asked, although she knew exactly what he was referring to. At least she hoped she did.

He cleared his throat, "I've admitted I'm a little out of practice, but it wouldn't be a proper date without a goodnight kiss, would it?"

"I suppose not." Anna was surprised at how calm her voice sounded when she was feeling anything but. She had played this moment over in her mind so many times, she almost couldn't believe it was really happening.

They stood very closely, neither moving. He still held her left hand while she played with the fringe on her wrap with the other.

John swallowed the lump in his throat and sighed, "I'm nervous again."

She pulled her wrap up onto her shoulder, then played with his tie, "You needn't be. I've imagined this moment hundreds of times."

He chuckled again, "That doesn't really help."

"Sorry."

"Hope I don't disappoint you," John whispered, leaning in more closely.

Their lips were almost touching when Anna replied, "I shouldn't think so."

She ran her hand up the front of John's shirt, causing him to briefly close his eyes and hum. He bent his head and captured her bottom lip between his, sucking it just a bit into his mouth before running his tongue along it. Anna's stomach did it's little flip again and she sighed into his lips.

They broke apart and John whispered, "Goodnight, Anna." He kissed her again fleetingly and took the smallest possible step back.

"Goodnight, John." She was just about to shut the door when she added, "And by the way… that wasn't the least bit disappointing."

"Thank God," he smiled broadly and turned to go. His smile remained in place all the way home in the cab.

When he got into bed, he took his phone and sent off a quick text: **Goodnight Anna. Thank you for the wonderful evening.**

It only took a minute for his phone to buzz. **Goodnight John. I can't wait until tomorrow night.**

 **Sweet dreams,** he responded.

 **No doubt,** she replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you to those of you who have taken the time to leave a review or a remark. It means a lot to me. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **I don't own….**

The next day, John found Anna in the staff lounge at the beginning of their lunch break.

"Fancy, taking our lunch outside today?" he asked her.

"Sure," she replied, gathering her things.

When they got outside, they sat at one of the tables and began eating. John couldn't help noticing that Anna had a huge grin on her face despite the fact that he had brought her outside to eat in such chilly weather.

"What are you so smiley about, Miss Smith?" he teased.

She looked at him sideways, "What do you think, Mr. Bates?"

"I'd say you look like you had a hot date last night."

"I did. The hottest."

"Lucky bloke, him."

"I hope he thinks so."

"He does. He certainly does." He took a few more bites and then said, "So, I was thinking about tonight. I thought we might go see a film. I think that one you've been waiting for is finally out."

"Oh," she seemed a little surprised, "a film? Sure… that would be... fine."

"You don't seem too excited about the idea. Are you tired of me already?" He was joking, but there was a little worry behind the joke. Maybe last night hadn't gone as well as he thought it had. Maybe Anna had had time to think it over in the night and had changed her mind about the whole thing.

"No, no. It's fine. It's just… we go the the cinema all the time. Even before we were on a date."

"Ahhh, I see what the problem is," he brightened, "but you see... this is the perfect way to keep our relationship the same _and_ change it. We may have been to the cinema before, but I could never put my moves on you," he wiggled in his chair in a ridiculous manner. "Now that we're dating, I can."

"Your moves?" she laughed, "And just what moves might those be?"

He wagged his eyebrows and the crinkles she loved so much appeared at the sides of his eyes, "Guess you'll just have to wait until tonight to find out."

"Guess I will," she laughed, and it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This time when John picked her up for the evening, both he and Anna were much more relaxed. When she opened the door, John greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, thank you," she beamed.

"You're welcome."

"Come in while I get my coat. Are we walking or taking a cab? I know it's not that far but I worry about your knee in these cold temperatures."

"I can manage," he sighed. It was a discussion they had often.

"I know you _can_ manage," she emphasized with a smile, "but you don't have to. This isn't our first date anymore. And I've already told you I'm impressed."

She turned her back to him and he automatically took her coat and helped her into it. While she was still turned, he whispered in her ear, "You look fantastic, by the way."

And she did. This was a more casual date than last night's so she was dressed in a pair of jeans and a scarlet jumper. John couldn't decide if he liked her hair more they way she had it last night, down around her shoulders in curls, or tonight, pulled up into a ponytail. He rarely got to see it down, she usually wore it in a twist at the back of her head at work, but this way, the pony tail, afforded him a good look at the deliciousness of her neck. It took all his strength not to kiss it while he was so close.

For her part, Anna hadn't failed to check out John's more casual look either. She loved him in the shirts and ties that he wore in the office, especially with his sleeves rolled up. But she loved to see him dressed casually even more. He rarely wore anything other than jeans and brogues outside the office and tonight was no exception. What was drawing her attention, however, was the yellow v-neck jumper he wore and the black t-shirt underneath it. Sadly, as they left her flat, he rebuttoned his coat and hid them from view.

"So, what's it going to be Mr. Bates? Walk or cab?" she asked on their way to the lift.

"That depends," he glanced down at her with a twinkle in his eye. She was much shorter than he was without the heels she had worn last night. "I liked holding your hand as we walked last night. I'd hate to miss out on that."

"What if I promised to hold your hand in the cab?"

"That might just do the trick, Miss Smith," he grinned.

"Why wait?" she matched him grin for grin, taking his hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They stood in line for snacks, having decided to have only a light dinner before the movie because, as Anna said, "What's a film without popcorn?"

John ordered a large, turned to Anna and inquired, "Would you like anything else?"

"No," she answered, then quickly added, "well, maybe a Twixt. We can share."

"Nothing to drink?" he double checked.

"No, no. That's it."

He turned back to the counter, "And a Twixt," he smiled at the clerk.

Anna peeked around his shoulder, "And a water?" she asked, looking up at him.

"And a water," he added, reaching for his wallet. He turned to Anna, "Are you sure you don't want a soda?"

"No," she shook her head earnestly, "I'm trying not to overdo it with the holidays coming up."

John shook his head and chuckled as he paid the tab. Could this woman get any more adorable? He hoped not, or he didn't know how he would continue to function.

As he gathered their spoils, he handed her the tickets. When they made their way a few steps from the counter she said, "You don't have to pay for everything, you know. I don't expect it."

John pulled her a bit to the side, "Anna, if you insist on dating an older man, you have to accept his old fashioned ways. In my day…"

"In your day…" she rolled her eyes.

"Yes," he nodded, " _In my day_ the man paid for the date."

"Fine, whatever. Have it your way."

"Thank you," he answered with a smug look on his face.

"But you're not that old," she mumbled.

"I heard that," he laughed, smiling down at her. "I probably started dating when you were still in nappies."

Now it was Anna's turn to chuckle, "I hardly think so, Mr. Bates. Unless you started dating when you were about 14."

John pretended to be offended, "I could have dated when I was 14. And please don't call me "Mr. Bates" when we're talking about how old I am."

"I'm not talking about how old you are. I'm saying you're not old! And anyway, you're the one who started talking about _in your day_. Good lord."

They made their way to their seats and John pretended to pout. He handed Anna her water and her candy while keeping the popcorn in his own lap.

"Can I have some popcorn?" she asked as sweetly as possible.

"No!" he humphed petulantly.

"Please?" she begged, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. She was unprepared for the strong reaction her body had to his scent and the feel of the stubble on his cheek under her lips.

"Maybe," he wavered, trying not to grin.

She kissed him again, more slowly this time, "Please?" she whispered into his ear.

John had to close his eyes, furrow his brow and breath strongly through his nose in order not to groan aloud.

When he opened his eyes, she was looking at him earnestly, "Your age makes absolutely no difference to me you know."

"I know. I wish it made no difference to me," he sighed.

"Well," she said softly, placing her palm fully against his cheek, "I guess I'll just have to convince you." As soon as she had spoken, she kissed him slowly and sweetly on the lips. Then she moved back into her seat more fully but hooked her arm under his and snuggled into his side.

"So, when do I get to see these moves of yours?" she asked coquettishly.

His eyebrows raised in surprise, "That's not very ladylike, Miss Smith, the previews haven't even begun yet. Give me time. Give me time."

"I'm not a lady. And I don't pretend to be," she stated firmly.

John's eyes turned soft and warm, almost melting her on the spot, "You are a lady to me. And I've never known a finer one." He was just about to kiss her when the lights went down and the previews began.

Still snuggled into his side, Anna began to take handfuls of popcorn. He pulled the armrest up between them and put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her even closer.

"Is this one of your moves?" she giggled.

"MmmHmm," he hummed, "Pretty impressive, huh?"

"So far, so good. I can't wait to see what else you have in store."

"Well, it's been awhile, but it's starting to come back to me.

"Is it now?" she smirked.

"You're very inspirational."

He was about to say more when the people behind them shushed them and they both giggled like teenagers.

As the movie went on, Anna snuggled closer and closer to John until she was practically in his lap. Their hands met many times in the popcorn bucket and each time, one or the other gave a little caress before taking a few kernels and removing their hand. He kept his arm around her and began to trace little patterns on her shoulder, which she found very distracting. She looked up at him and the look in her eyes took his breath away.

"That feels nice," she sighed.

"I'm glad," he replied. Nudging the hair around her ear with the tip of his nose he asked, "Does this feel nice?"

She turned her face to his. She barely managed to reply, "Yes."

"And how about this?" he asked, lowering his mouth to hers for a kiss.

At first, it mirrored the kiss he had given her at her door the night before, but it quickly morphed into several kisses, increasing in duration. Each one was characterized by a little more movement of John's tongue and lips on Anna's but he didn't press for it to go deeper. He wanted to, god how he wanted to, and he knew she would agree, but the wanting scared him. He could so easily lose his bearings with this woman and it was the one thing he wouldn't let himself do. Much as he hated to think on it, he was still married, and the woman he was kissing was not his wife.

He broke away, hoping he hadn't disappointed her by stopping. Instead of showing disappointment she sighed and put her head back on his shoulder, "Those are some pretty fine moves Mr. ...John."

She smiled when she felt him chuckle against her. She held the Twixt bar up to him, "Do you want more nibbles?"

"I certainly do. But I think I need to wait awhile."

"I might finish it before you get a chance."

He smiled wickedly and brushed a finger across her neck, "Oh, I'm not talking about the candy."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the movie was over and they stepped outside the cinema, John took Anna out of the way of the crowd. He played with her fingers again in the same way he did so often now that they were 'dating'. It never failed to set her heart racing.

"Anna, I have something to confess to you."

"Oh?" He looked so boyishly cute she knew whatever he was about to say couldn't be bad.

"I don't want to take you home yet. I'm not ready for our evening to be over. Would you like to go get a coffee or something? We could discuss the film," he suggested.

"I'd love to get a coffee, but I'm not sure I can discuss the film. I found myself having a hard time paying attention. I seemed to be getting distracted."

"Are you complaining?"

"Not at all. I just think that next time I should choose a film I'm not all that interested in."

John wrapped his arm around her and led her toward a nearby coffee house, "I'm sure we can find something else to talk about.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was quite late when they found themselves once again at Anna's door.

"Would you like to come in?" she asked somewhat shyly, although she didn't know why. He had been in her flat many evenings before this one.

He smiled just slightly and shook his head, "I don't think I better. It's already after midnight."

"Tomorrow's Saturday. We don't have work."

"I don't think so," he smiled ruefully.

"Alright," she said quietly, looking a little disappointed.

"Anna, it's not that I don't want to come in. Believe me. It's just that…"

"Don't worry. I don't want to force you into anything you don't want to do." Even to her own ears it sounded more snippy than she intended but after their behavior at the movie tonight she found his hesitance even harder to understand than before.

"Anna," he sighed, "Please let me explain."

"You don't have to."

"I _want_ to. Please?" When she nodded her head, he continued, "As I said, it's not that I don't want to come in, I do. But I don't trust myself if I do. This is important to me, Anna. _You_ are important to me. I ended up in a bad marriage because I took things too quickly with Vera. I'm determined not to do that with you. Even if it kills me," he laughed, running his hand through his hair.

He placed his hands around her lower back and pulled her into him, "This needs to be special. I need to take my time with you and make sure I don't muck this up. My previous relationships haven't gone that well and I want to do this one correctly. It's really important to me."

Anna groaned, "How can you be so perfect and so frustrating at the same time?"

"I'm far from perfect, as you well know. But I'll grant you the frustrating part."

"Can I at least have a goodnight kiss?" she pleaded jokingly.

"Now that I'll agree to. In fact, you can have as many as you like."

"Careful Mr. Bates," she challenged, "You may not be able to count that high."

They stood at Anna's door and kissed for several minutes before John finally made to leave. Before he even got halfway home his phone buzzed with a text message. He knew, he hoped, it would be from Anna and he steadfastly refused to look at it until he was resting comfortably in bed.

 **That was the best movie I ever didn't see, Mr. Bates.**

He texted her a smiling emoji in return, then added: **Can't wait to see you again.**

 **Come over for dinner tomorrow? I'll cook. We can watch a video. No pressure, I promise. Just like old times.**

 **Not JUST like old times I hope.** **Better pick a film you don't want to see, just in case.**

A few minutes later he picked up his phone again: **Do you always see men three nights in a row, Miss Smith?**

He waited no time at all before she replied: **Only the ones I really fancy, Mr. Bates.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thank you to those of you who are taking the time to let me know you enjoy this story.**

 **I don't own...**

Anna used her wrist to brush her hair back from her face and continued chopping the vegetables for her Coq Au Vin. Why she decided on such a complicated recipe she had no idea. She had cooked dinner for John a few times before, but usually when he came over they just ordered in or he brought take away. This time she wanted it to be a bit more special.

She was distracted by the doorbell and quickly looked at the clock on the wall. It was only 3:00 and John wasn't due until 6:00. It couldn't be him, could it? Part of her wished that it was. It would show how eager he was to see her again, but when she passed the mirror hanging by the front door she rapidly changed her mind. She didn't look terrible, but she certainly didn't look ready for a date.

She opened the door to find Mary Crawley waiting on the other side.

"Mary," Anna said, remaining in the doorway.

The eldest Crawley took a step toward the door, clearly expecting Anna to move out of the way. When it didn't happen she asked, "Are you going to let me in or not?"

Anna hesitated, then stepped back just enough for Mary to squeeze past her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, hello to you too," her friend answered in a semi-offended tone, beginning to take off her coat.

"You, um, you can't stay."

"What? Whyever not?"

"Because I'm ...busy."

"You're busy?" Mary chuckled, "On a Saturday afternoon at 3:00? Darling, if you were busy it would be with me. Or Gwen. Is Gwen here?"

"No," Anna stammered, not knowing what else to say. She was botching this conversation terribly but she hadn't told anyone that she and John had started dating and she didn't want to start with Mary. First of all, because she didn't feel like being teased at the moment, but also because she wasn't quite sure how John would feel about it.

"Great. Then you aren't busy. I'm bored… and I've brought wine," Mary brandished the bottle in front of Anna's face and moved off toward the kitchen.

"Mary," Anna followed after her friend, "you really can't stay."

Mary entered the kitchen and stood in shock, "You're cooking? You never cook."

"I told you I was busy," Anna mumbled.

"What's the occasion?" Mary asked, beginning to rummage through the cupboards looking for the bottle opener and a wine glass.

"No occasion," Anna closed the cabinet Mary was searching, "I'm having a guest for dinner, that's all. So I really don't have time for a glass of wine with you. I have to finish prepping the chicken and get showered and dressed and…"

"Showered and dressed? Now I _am_ curious. Who's coming to dinner?" Mary looked at the recipe in Anna's cookbook, "You certainly aren't making Coq Au Vin for me or Gwen."

"It's no big deal," Anna cursed herself silently as she felt her cheeks getting warm. Why was she blushing? There was no way Mary would know that John was coming over if she could only maintain her composure, "I'm just cooking for a friend."

"A friend, hmmm. I love a good mystery. The only other person you ever have over is Uncle John, but you wouldn't be so cagey about him. You two are always together." She popped a piece of chopped carrot into her mouth,"If I didn't know better, I'd swear you were cooking for a date."

"How do you know I'm not?" Anna snapped. The words flew from her mouth before she had time to consider them.

Mary smirked and Anna knew she was in trouble, "Because you haven't had a date in ages. Years probably. In fact, I don't think you've had a date since Uncle John showed up at the office."

Now Anna was blushing profusely. She hoped that Mary would attribute it to the heat in the kitchen but she doubted she would be so lucky.

Her fears were confirmed when Mary gasped, "You _do_ have a date, don't you? It all makes sense: the fancy food, the shower, not wanting me around." She hesitated a moment and then continued, "Anna, do you really think it wise to have a first date in your flat? What if things don't go well?"

Anna sighed. She knew once Mary had the bit between her teeth she wouldn't drop the subject no matter how much Anna begged her to. "It's not our first date. It's our third." She resumed chopping vegetables in order to continue the dinner preparation but also to avoid the need for eye contact with her best friend.

Anna didn't know exactly when she had managed it, but Mary was sitting on a stool with a glass of the wine she had brought, "How can you be on your third date with this bloke and I've heard nothing about him? Honestly Anna, I'm a little hurt."

"We just started dating on Thursday," Anna said absentmindedly.

" _Thursday_? But that means you've had to see each other every day for this to be your third date. You must really fancy him."

Anna couldn't help the dreamy smile that played across her face, "I do. I really do."

Mary grinned mischievously, "You know what they say about third dates don't you? That's the date when you sleep together for the first time. No wonder you're so worried about getting into the shower."

Anna rolled her eyes, "Mary…"

"No, no. It's true. That's the rule, Anna. I'm not making this up. And you _are_ having him over to your flat. It's quite convenient."

"Mary, I am _not_ having this conversation with you."

"Fine, fine, have it your way. You'll tell me eventually anyway. I can't wait to hear all the sordid details." She took another sip of her wine thinking out loud, "Let's see, Thursday night. What was I doing Thursday night. I was supposed to go to that concert with you but…"

Mary suddenly stopped speaking, her eyes growing wide. A chill went down Anna's back, but at the same time she couldn't remember ever feeling warmer.

"You asked Uncle John to that concert, didn't you?" When she looked up and saw just how red Anna's cheeks and neck were she leaped off the stool, "Oh my god, Anna. It _is_ Uncle John. He's the one who's coming for dinner tonight, isn't he?"

"No," Anna said in the least convincing voice she had ever heard.

Mary's hands began to wave wildly, "Oh my god. I can't believe it. He finally asked you out." She grimaced, "Ewww, whatever you do, _please_ don't share all the sordid details with me. Just thinking about you and Uncle John 'that way' is giving me the shivers. Does Papa know? If John told Papa before you told me..."

Anna interrupted, "I don't think anyone knows. I don't even know if John wants anyone to know. Please, Mary, don't say anything to anyone. Please?"

"I don't think I could even if I tried. I can't wrap my head around it. You and Uncle John."

"Stop calling him 'Uncle John'. You're making him sound ancient."

"He _is_ ancient! He's Papa's age. Good lord, I've known him practically my whole life. And you're going to… Oh my god." She downed a hefty gulp of wine and refilled her glass.

Now that Mary knew, Anna was relieved to have someone to talk to, "Are you really that surprised? You've known how I feel about John for ages."

"True. And it's not like his feelings for you have been well hidden. It's just, well, I never thought he'd get up the nerve to ask you out while Vera was still tied to him like an albatross."

Anna took the chicken out of the fridge and began browning it in the pan, "Yeah well, he didn't. I asked him."

"What?"

"I asked him," Anna repeated defiantly, "I asked him to the concert and told him I wanted it to be a proper date. He agreed," she added unnecessarily.

"My god you're brave. Uncle John is the most honorable man I know. And almost as stubborn as I am. I can't believe you wore him down."

"I can't either really. But I'm glad I did," Anna's face beamed as she finished speaking.

"It's going well then?" Mary asked, but she continued before Anna had a chance to answer, "Of course it is if you've seen each other two nights in a row and are on for a third. Well, I'm happy for you. I can't say I understand it, but I know it's what you've wanted for ages. And god knows Uncle John deserves someone like you in his life."

"Thank you, Mary."

Mary waved the comment away imperiously, "I'm not saying the idea won't take some getting used to, but I will in time I suppose. At least Uncle John isn't some bumbling idiot like Anthony Strallan. Heavens, maybe Matthew is too young for me. I suppose Mama had better keep an eye out. Next thing we know, Daisy will set her cap for Papa."

Mary took her glass to the sink, "I guess I'll be off then, seeing as how you have your big date to get ready for. I wouldn't want to stand in your way."

Anna walked her to the door and the two kissed cheeks before Mary stepped over the threshold.

"Tell Uncle John I said hi...Auntie Anna."

Anna wished she had something to throw at her friend, but instead she had to listen to Mary's laughter until the doors of the lift were completely closed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This time when Anna opened the door, John didn't hesitate for even a moment. He stepped inside, kicked the door closed with his foot, and pulled her into his embrace. She hadn't even had a chance to greet him before he was kissing her with more passion than any kiss they had shared so far. His tongue was boldly asking for Anna to grant him further access and although surprised, she didn't hesitate to match his ardour.

Eventually, their kisses softened and became less passionate but more sensual. John pulled her even closer until she was practically molded to him. She ran her hands up his chest and over his shoulders. It didn't take long for her to notice the physical effect she was having on him. The little moan that escaped her seemed to bring John back to reality. He took a step away from her, running his hand through his hair sheepishly.

"Sorry about that. I haven't been able to stop thinking about kissing you all day."

"Don't apologize on my account," Anna smiled, "I liked it."

"So did I," he rasped. He cleared his throat, making his way to safer territory, "Something smells great. What are you making?"

Anna took his hand and led him into the kitchen, "Wait until you see. I've been adventurous and I'm rather proud of myself. It's Coq Au Vin." She dipped the spoon into the sauce and raised it to his lips.

"Mmmm, that's delicious," John enthused.

Anna beamed at his praise, "There's potatoes and good crusty bread too. And tons of butter."

John chuckled and took another taste. Somehow, Anna had gotten it into her head that John loved copious amounts of butter on his food. The first time she had brought him a tray in the company cafeteria there was a veritable pile of the stuff on his plate. Assuming she did so because it was what she preferred, John had reciprocated whenever he brought her a tray. It was a joke between them now.

"I have a surprise for you," John smiled brightly, "Just let me hang my coat and I'll be right back."

He went into the hall and hung his jacket, retrieving the package he had somehow managed to place on the hall table when he first arrived. He grabbed it by the string and reentered the kitchen, handing it to Anna.

"What's this?" she smiled.

"I got you some of those little cakes you love so much. The ones from the french pastry shop?"

"The chocolate ones?"

"Of course."

"But the pastry shop is all the way over by work. You shouldn't have gone all that way."

John leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek, "And I keep telling you that you're worth the effort. I couldn't very well bring you another bunch of flowers. The others haven't even had a chance to wilt yet."

"You don't have to bring something every time."

John placed his hands in his pockets and shrugged his shoulders, grinning.

"Are you hungry?" Anna asked.

"I am now that I've had a taste of your delicious wares."

The pair held each other's gaze, blushing slightly as the double meaning of John's statement occurred to them. Anna finally looked away, reaching for the bread and potatoes.

"You take these and I'll bring the chicken. The table is already set."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dinner had been lovely and John had enjoyed the closeness and camaraderie of the washing up almost as much as he enjoyed the meal. It was such a domestic activity that he could easily imagine the pleasures of a life like this with Anna by his side. She stirred feelings in him that he had long ago given up the hope of ever feeling. No part of his relationship with Vera had ever been this comfortable or joyous. The thought made John feel decidedly uncomfortable. He couldn't let himself get so carried away while he was still married. It could easily happen, but it wouldn't be fair to Anna. He couldn't even hint at promises that he was unable, although willing, to deliver. Vera was vindictive and crafty and he had no confidence that he would be divorced anytime soon.

Now he was sitting on the sofa, feet up and shoes off, waiting for Anna to choose a DVD. She popped one into the machine and brought the case to him.

"The Princess Bride?" he raised his eyebrows, "We've seen this hundreds of times."

"Exactly," she smirked, tucking herself under the arm he extended out for her.

He chuckled as she snuggled into his chest and tucked her feet up under her.

"I'm hoping to see more of your moves tonight," she added.

He kissed her temple, "I'm sure that can be arranged."

They settled into watching the film, but before long Anna unbuttoned the top buttons on John's shirt and began making small circles on his chest. He felt himself react to her touch immediately.

"That's very racy of you, Miss Smith," he teased.

"I am racy," she whispered in the sexiest voice John had ever heard.

The smile on her face was so radiant that he couldn't resist kissing her. That kiss led to more and before long the movie was completely forgotten in a tangle of tongues, caresses, and sighs. Eventually, John sat back.

"It's been a long time since I engaged in a good snog on a date's couch."

"Me too," Anna said, snuggling into him again.

"Yeah, right," John replied skeptically.

"No really," Anna assured him, "I haven't been on more than one date with anyone in years."

"How is that possible? You're the most beautiful, kind, desirable woman I've ever known. How have you not had a string of partners?"

"Because the only one I ever wanted was you. From the moment I met you, John. It's always only been you. I guess all the other blokes could tell I wasn't really available."

John looked at her sadly, "I'm so sorry, Anna. It's not right for me to have kept you from so many opportunities."

"The only opportunity you've kept me from is dating you sooner."

"You shouldn't have such a high opinion of me," he stated matter of factly.

"You shouldn't have such a low opinion of yourself," she countered.

"But you know what I've done... where I've been."

"And yet you've overcome it all to become the most dignified, kind, and honorable man I know." She placed the palm of her hand on his cheek, "I love you John. I know I probably shouldn't say so, but we both know it's true."

John raised his face to the ceiling and closed his eyes, "Anna."

"Mary was here today," she rushed to change the subject.

John could read Anna's expression and knew she wouldn't let him continue their previous conversation. In truth, he was relieved. He was sincere when he said Anna shouldn't have such strong feelings for him. But if he was being honest with himself, he also had to admit that he was thrilled that her feelings for him matched those he held for her. He was in love; he had known it for ages and the thought of her with other men tormented him. As unfair as it was of him, he was happy to know she hadn't seen anyone in a long while.

"So," he roused himself from his thoughts, "what did Mary have to say."

Anna was nervous about how John would take the news that Mary knew about them but she refused to keep it from him. She didn't want to start their relationship with a lie of omission, "She figured out I was seeing someone."

"It was the cooking that gave you away, wasn't it?" he teased.

"Yes," she laughed and swatted him on the arm, "But she also figured out that it was you."

John looked a bit shocked before he recovered himself, "Oh?"

"I didn't tell her, I swear," Anna responded quickly, "She figured it out because I accidently mentioned our first date was Thursday night."

John was quiet for a moment and Anna asked, "Are you angry?"

"Angry?" he sounded surprised, "I'm not angry. I don't think I've ever been angry with you."

"So," she hesitated, "how _do_ you feel?"

John sat forward and took a sip of his drink, "I'm not sure how I feel. I mean, I want to say that it's up to you to tell whoever you want. I'm certainly not ashamed of dating you. On the contrary, the very idea that you would even consider dating me is probably the greatest honor I've had in my whole life, even if I don't deserve it."

She frowned at him but he continued, "It's just that I'm not a free man. And the more people who know, the more likely Vera will find out."

"Vera," Anna said her name with vitriol, "can go suck an egg."

John shook his head, "You don't know her like I do Anna. She can be terribly hurtful and I won't cast you in the role of 'the other woman'."

"Does she still love you?"

"God no. I'm not sure she ever did. In fact, I'm not sure Vera could ever love anyone other than herself. But she hates me, and that could be worse. She won't like the fact that I'm moving on. She won't think kindly toward the woman who makes me happy."

Anna grinned in spite of the seriousness of their conversation, "I make you happy?"

He rolled his eyes at her, "Do you really need me to say so? I'm sure you and everyone else figured that out long, long ago."

"Still, it would be nice to hear you say it," Anna admitted shyly.

John brushed the hair from her cheek to behind her ear, "Anna May Smith, you make me happy. You were my first and only friend when I arrived at Grantham Industries. You championed me from the very beginning and have made me smile and laugh every day since then. You are my best friend. Dating you these past three days has made me so happy I can barely make my feet touch the ground. You say I'm dignified, but I feel like a love sick puppy. That's how happy you make me."

He leaned forward and kissed her to emphasize his point. When he broke their kiss, he rose from the couch and headed for the kitchen, "How about we have our cakes now. After all, I _did_ go all the way to that part of town to get them. It would be a shame to let them go to waste. I'll put the kettle on as well. You sit and relax."

While John was getting the tea and cakes, Anna remained on the sofa, thinking about all that he had said. She was fairly sure that this was no typical third date. But, she reminded herself, they were not the typical pair of dating singles. They had been close for years and had many meaningful conversations during that time. This one had reminded her of how almost everyone knew what an amazing person John was except John himself. She needed to be sensitive to his feelings and not push him into things he wasn't ready for. They were making progress and she could be patient, whether she wanted to or not.

When he returned with their treats, Anna greeted him with a smile, determined that regardless of what Mary had said, she would not be asking John to spend the night with her.

He placed the tray on the coffee table and picked up a plate, "Chocolate for my lady." He handed it to her with a flourish then took his own and sat back on the couch next to her.

She eyed his plate, "What kind do you have?"

"Lemon tart," he mumbled around his first bite.

"That sounds lovely as well," she answered hopefully.

John laughed for what he felt was the hundredth time that evening, "Would you like some?"

"Oh...no...it's yours. You have it."

"Ann-na…"

"Well, maybe just a bite. But only if you don't mind. It does look wonderful."

John held his fork out to her and Anna took the pastry into her mouth. When she finished the bite John shared with her, she went back to enjoying her own cake.

John watched her for a few seconds, then said, "Well?"

"Well what?" she asked as she put her plate down and sipped her tea.

"I've given you a bite of my tart," he explained.

"Oh, yes, thank you," she picked her plate back up and resumed eating.

John suspected she knew what he was hinting because she had an evil look in her eyes. He really shouldn't give her the satisfaction of giving in so easily, but he couldn't help it.

"Aren't you going to offer me a bite of your cake?"

"But it's chocolate…"

"I know. I bought it," he affirmed, as he leaned in closer.

Anna backed away, "But I love chocolate."

"I know," he continued, leaning even more. There were only a few bites left now, "That's why I bought it."

"For me," Anna insisted, "That one is yours." She used her fork to point to John's abandoned plate.

John was incredulous now, "You really aren't going to give me a bite? Not even one?"

"Let me think," Anna said, right before she popped the last piece into her mouth, "Nope. I guess not."

John shook his head and laughed. Leaning closer with every word, he said, "I can't believe you did that. You didn't even save me one bite. Not one, single, bite."

Anna was pushed back against the far arm of the sofa by now and John was hovering over her. "I promise I'll make it up to you, Mr. Bates," she purred.

"Oh? And how are you planning to achieve that, Miss Smith?"

"Like this." She placed her empty plate on the floor and put her hand on the back of John's neck, pulling him in for a kiss.

John slid his hand under her back and shifted himself so that he was resting one thigh on Anna and the other toward the back of the couch.

Between kisses, Anna asked, "Does this make up for the cake, Mr. Bates?"

"And then some, Miss Smith. I'm going to have to remember to stop by the bakery every time."

Anna gave a sultry laugh and pulled him back to her. Somehow, they managed to shift themselves so that John was lying with his back against the couch while Anna was on the very edge. She clutched onto him and he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Don't worry, Anna. I've got you and I won't let you fall," he whispered.

"Oh you've got me, Mr. Bates," she affirmed, "but I'm afraid I've already fallen."

They spent a good long time enjoying their old fashion snog, but when the clock struck twelve, John groaned against Anna's mouth, "I should get going soon."

She leaned her forehead against hIs, "There's no work tomorrow. Can't you stay a little longer?"

"Only a bit. I'm going to my mum's for the day tomorrow."

"So we won't be able to see each other?" she asked, disappointment evident in her tone.

He sat up and ran a hand through his hair to straighten the mess Anna had made of it, "I doubt it. She has a list of chores for me about as long as my arm."

Anna frowned, "It's probably just as well. I've been neglecting Gwen and if it goes on much longer she'll get suspicious too."

John sighed in frustration, "You can tell your friends about our dates if you want. I don't have the right to demand you don't."

"I might tell Gwen. If she finds out I told Mary and didn't tell her, she might feel hurt. But she won't tell anyone if I ask her not to. And I've already sworn Mary to secrecy. She won't want Vera to find out anyway."

"No, she won't," John agreed, "and I trust Gwen completely." He paused for a moment, "I'm sorry Anna. I know you'd probably like me to be more enthusiastic and sure of myself."

Anna took his hand and gave it a squeeze, "It's fine John. I understand. Besides, you seemed pretty sure of yourself and plenty enthusiastic a few minutes ago."

John nodded in agreement, "Too enthusiastic. You're far too tempting to refuse."

"Well thank god for that," Anna laughed. She stood and took his hand, "Come on. You better go before I lose what little will power I have left."

John quickly put on his shoes and followed her to the door. He put on his jacket and wrapped his arms around her one more time, "I'll miss you tomorrow."

"Me too," she sighed, "but I suppose I'll survive until Monday morning."

"A kiss to take with me?" he asked.

Anna willingly obliged and kissed him slowly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"That was your kiss," she teased, "where's mine?"

"Right here," he rasped, and returned the favor.

By the time John returned to his flat, there was already a message from Anna.

 **Is it ridiculous that I miss you already?**

He smiled as he tapped out his response, **Yes, but I'm so glad you do.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N This chapter has a little bit of indulgent head canon in it concerning Gwen, but too bad. Also, I think if you like John's mum, you will enjoy this chapter. I hope so anyway. She is one of my favorite characters to write.**

 **I probably should have split this into two chapters, but I've recently been informed that long chapters are enjoyable so…**

 **I don't own...**

Anna flung her purse into the booth occupied by her friend Gwen and went to the other side of the table to kiss her cheek.

"Excuse me," Gwen said with mock indignity, "Do I know you? You look vaguely familiar. Almost like my old friend Anna, but that can't be right because I never see her any more."

Anna rolled her eyes and slid into the other side of the booth. Gwen was a secretary in Mary Crawley's office where Anna had served as her mentor. The two had bonded quickly and were more like sisters than friends.

"Veeeeery funny, Gwen."

"Well, I haven't seen you in almost a week," Gwen continued to complain, "Let me guess, Lady Mary has been monopolizing your time."

"Errrr, not exactly," Anna bit her lip, "I've been seeing John."

Gwen didn't even look away from her menu, "Well that's hardly news."

Anna reached across and pulled the menu down to the table in order to make eye contact, "No, I mean I've been _seeing_ John. We've been seeing each other."

When Gwen looked puzzled instead of gushing as Anna expected, she hurried on, "You know, _seeing_ each other. Like dating." She felt slightly ridiculous that she was already blushing.

Gwen's expression went from puzzled to shocked, "You've _got_ to be kidding!"

"Not you too," Anna sighed, "I was hoping my friends would be happy for me, seeing as how I've wanted this for so long. But Mary completely freaked when I admitted it to her."

"Well she would wouldn't she?" Gwen answered, feeling only slightly put out that Mary knew of this new development before she did. "She's known him practically her whole life."

"Please don't tell me he's too old. I won't hear it. Age makes no difference to me. He's a good man, and he's funny, and clever. I'm lucky to be dating him."

Gwen waved her hands in defense, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. I didn't say anything. I'm happy for you. Thrilled, in fact. I was just surprised that it's finally happening after all this time."

The waiter picked that moment to come and take their orders. They both perused the menu and made quick decisions. When he had gone, Anna apologized.

"I'm sorry, Gwen. I guess I'm a little defensive after the fuss Mary made."

"Why on earth did you tell her? You know how she gets."

"I didn't mean to. She came over yesterday afternoon when I was cooking for my date with John. She badgered me until I let it slip out."

Gwen laughed, "That sounds like her." She hesitated a moment and then continued, "You won't get any argument from me about Mr. Bates. I used to fancy him myself you know."

"What?"

"Mmmhmm, way back when he first arrived. I can totally understand what you see in him. He's very kind. And really fair. He's one of the few people in management who doesn't scare me to death. Well, him and Sybil. She's really nice. I'll never forget how he encouraged me to go for my promotion from mail clerk to secretary. Remember when I was ready to throw in the towel and the two of you refused to let me? And then he covered for me with Thomas while you took me to the ladies to gather myself again. Not everyone would do something like that. And I like his sense of humor. He's the only one who ever dares put Thomas in his place. What Daisy sees in him I'll never know. She's just too young I guess."

After the waiter placed their drinks on the table, Anna took a sip and said, "So you fancied him huh? I never knew."

"It didn't get too far. Once I realized how much you liked him and he liked you, that was it."

"When did you realize he liked me?" Anna asked with curiosity. It gave her a thrill to think someone had seen that John had feelings for her. Maybe even before she had noticed herself.

"Remember that time we had the company picnic with all the bounce houses and games and everything? You and I were watching them set up and talking about going and I invited Mr. Bates."

"Yes, I remember." In fact, it was one of Anna's favorite memories because of what had happened the next evening.

"He said he was going to come with us, but then when you got sick he backed out. I was disappointed, but I didn't think too much of it. Then on my way home I stopped by your flat to bring you a care package and Mr. Bates had already been there. He brought you soup and cold medicine and those little purple flowers. You looked so happy even though you felt terrible. I knew I couldn't harbor a crush on someone you clearly fancied that much. And someone as reserved as Mr. Bates must have been crazy about you to go to all that effort. I think he only said yes to the picnic to spend more time with you." She shrugged her shoulders to show she there were no hard feelings. "You're not mad are you?"

"How could I be mad when you gave up on a great guy like John because of our friendship?"

"Sisters before Misters," Gwen laughed.

They suspended their conversation as the waiter came with their meals, but then Gwen continued, "So he came over for dinner, yeah?"

"Yeah," Anna was blushing again, "last night. And we went to the cinema on Friday and a concert the day before that."

"Blimey, three nights in a row? How come the two of you aren't together today? Did he need a rest?" Gwen smiled wickedly.

"Gwen...stop that!"

"Well it _was_ your third date and you know what they say about third dates," Gwen added suggestively.

"That's what Mary said. Is that really a thing? How come I've never heard of it?"

"Because the last time you had a third date it probably wasn't a thing."

"Oh shut up you," Anna laughed.

They ate in silence for awhile when Gwen finally said, "Well?"

"Well what?" Anna responded.

"Did you?"

Anna took a deep breath, "Did I what?"

"You know...the third date thing. Did you shag him?"

"Oh my god, Gwen. You're starting to sound like Ethel."

"What? It's not like I'm implying you sleep around or that it was a one night stand. You've fancied each other for ages."

"Well we haven't," Anna insisted before returning her gaze to her Caesar salad.

"Ok, don't tell me. It's not like I'm your best friend or anything. But if I find out you told Mary when you refuse to tell me…"

Anna laughed, "You don't have to worry about that. When it happens, if it happens, you'll be the first to know. When it occurred to Mary that it could even be a possibility at some point, she practically passed out."

"I suppose it is a little odd for her, her best mate dating her dad's best mate. I mean, when you say it that way it is a little out of the ordinary."

"So he's older than me, so what? I like the fact that he's more mature. I hate all the games that men our age seem to play."

"Ok, ok, let's not start another row. I wasn't saying anything about you and Mr. Bates. You're perfect together. I was just saying that I can understand how it might be a little awkward for Mary. It's not that often that I stick up for her. Enjoy it while you can."

Anna chuckled again, "I have missed seeing you this week."

"Sure you have. I bet you didn't think about me once while you were on your dates."

"Well, maybe not, but now that I'm with you again I can tell I've missed you."

"I'm just teasing you," Gwen reassured her, "You'd never be one of those women who gets a man and drops all her friends."

"No way. And besides, I'm dying to talk about it with someone, and I certainly can't confide in Mary about this."

They shared a laugh at Mary's expense.

"Go on then," Gwen enthused, "tell me everything."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John knocked on the door to his boyhood home but didn't wait for his mother to answer before he entered.

"Mum? I'm here. Where are you?"

"Here I am Johnny," she called from the kitchen.

She rounded the corner, wiping her hands on a tea towel. It only took John two steps to reach her, wrap his arms around her, and lift her into the air, practically squeezing the breath from her lungs.

"Put me down you daft boy. You're going to hurt your knee," she swatted him on the shoulder with her towel, laughing.

"I can manage, Mum," he scowled but complied anyway.

When she was on safe ground again, and with a twinkle in her eyes, she responded to her son, "We're both getting too old for that nonsense."

"If I'm not too old to sweep my best girl off her feet, then I'm too old to be called Johnny," he teased.

"Fair point," she admitted, "Come on through and pour yourself a glass of milk, A Stor." John loved that particular term of endearment. It meant 'my heart' in gaelic and she had used it for her only child ever since he could remember.

"Milk?" he complained, "Mum, I'm a grown man. Why do I always have to drink milk?"

"Because it's not alcohol and because it will make you big and strong," she answered on her way back to the kitchen.

"I'm already big and strong," he groaned, following her, "Haven't I just proven that by lifting you?"

"Aye, ya did. That just proves my point. I have a wee bit every day myself and the doctor says my bones are good and strong. Especially for a woman 'my age'. 'My age'. I ask you, what do you suppose he means by that?"

John took the opportunity to kiss his mum's cheek as he made his way to the table with the two glasses of milk, "I think it means that he realizes what I've always known. That you are one incredible woman, Margaret Bates."

"Ah, go on with you, you charmer," she fussed as she piled his plate with food, "Now eat up. I have a mountain of chores for you to do this afternoon."

As they sat eating and chatting, Margaret couldn't take her eyes off her son. He was tucking into his tea like there was no tomorrow and there was an uncharacteristic smile on his face.

He looked up and grinned, "What? Do I have food on my face? Or a milk mustache? You're staring."

"I can't help it. You look so...happy."

John chuckled around the piece of homemade bread he was stuffing into his mouth, "Don't I always look happy to see you?"

His mother hesitated, "Well you don't look unhappy...I'll grant you that."

"Mum," John scolded gently.

"Alright, alright. I'll say no more about it. It's just good to see, that's all." She hesitated a moment and then added, in a seemingly unrelated manner, "And how is Anna doing these days? I always enjoy spending time with her at the Crawley's when I get the chance."

John felt his color starting to rise and quickly raised his napkin to hide his face, "Fine I suppose. What made you think to ask about her?"

"Oh, just a random question. I know the two of you enjoy each other's company. I thought she might have something to do with your good mood is all."

He shook his head in disbelief. His mother could always read him like a book. He had seldom misbehaved as a youth because it took her no time at all to catch him out. He wiped his mouth and threw his napkin onto his plate. Rising, he made his way to the sink.

"I better get going on those chores or heaven only knows what time I'll get home tonight."

"Any special reason you want to get home early, son?" she asked, eyes twinkling.

"Good lord, Mother," John warned.

She stood as if nothing had happened, "I want you to start with the window in your old room. It's letting in the cold air something awful. And don't use the Lord's name in vain, Johnny."

"Yes, Mum," he muttered on his way to the car to get his tools.

As he worked, his mind kept drifting to the conversation his mother had tried to start at the kitchen table and the conversation that he and Anna had been having the night before. It wasn't right to have to keep his relationship with Anna a secret from his mother, or Rob. He needed to tell them sooner rather than later; they would both be hurt if they found out in some other way. Mary already knew and Anna was more than likely telling Gwen at this very moment. On the other hand, he didn't want to tell either of them until he was sure something would come of it. He knew they would both be over the moon and he couldn't stand their excitement now, much less their overly kind support later, if things didn't go well.

He was serious when he told Anna last night that he worried what would happen if Vera found out he was seeing someone. The last thing he wanted to have happen was for her to be cast in the role of 'the other woman'. But then, by keeping their dates a secret, wasn't that exactly how he was forcing her to act? He knew that neither he nor Anna were the type to flaunt their relationship at work, but at the same time, they shouldn't have to hide how they felt about each other, not that they had been doing a very good job of that anyway.

John still couldn't understand what Anna saw in him when he was sure she could have her choice of just about any man in the building, but it was obvious that she had no regrets about them beginning to date. He was taking this step very seriously. He wasn't exactly sure where they stood right now, but he knew he wanted to move forward with Anna. And he knew he couldn't do it while he was still tied to Vera.

By now, he was finished with the list of repairs and cleaning his mother had set for him. He made his way into her sitting room and found her dozing in front of the telly, her knitting having fallen from her lap. He leaned over the back of the sofa and softly kissed her on the top of the head.

"I'm sorry to wake you Mum, but I'm about to go."

Margaret started, "I wasn't asleep, I was just watching my programs."

"Really," John raised his eyebrows, "Huge fan of Big Brother, are you?"

"Oh you," she swatted at him, "it's just the noise while I do my handwork. Have a sandwich and something to drink before you go."

She rose from the couch and started back toward the kitchen.

John looked out the window, noting that it was already dark, "If I stay, do I have to drink milk?"

"You can have anything you want if you agree to stay," said his mother, smiling at his cheek.

"I'm not really hungry, but I'll have a cuppa with you before I head off."

"That's grand," Margaret smiled. Her voice turned sentimental, "Thank you, Johnny."

"You don't have to thank me for spending time with you, Mum. God knows you've done enough for me over the years. I owe you."

"You don't owe me a thing, Johnny. I'd do it all over again to get you where you are today. And don't use the Lord's name in vain."

John chuckled. That was so typical. She had been scolding him for his language since he was a teen, but she never gave up on him. She never lost hope. And thank god she hadn't.

They sat at the table and she brought over a freshly baked tart, slicing off two big pieces.

"Two?" John asked.

"You said you weren't hungry so I thought you could wrap them up and take them home."

"But why two?"

"Oh, I don't know.," she fiddled with the placemat and eyed him with a sideways glance, "I thought you might have a friend you wanted to share one with."

"You mean Robert?"

"Yes, Robert... Or someone else."

John frowned, and for a moment she feared she had taken her gentle nudging a bit too far.

"Do I need to apologize, Johnny?"

"What? No, of course not. It's just…" He couldn't make up his mind if he wanted to continue his thought or not. He rested his head on his hand and rubbed his temples, feeling relieved when the kettle began to boil.

Margaret went to the cook top and fixed the tea. Returning to the table, she prepared him a cup and sat without saying a word.

"Mum, I want to tell you something, but I don't think you're going to like it."

She patted his hand, "You can tell me anything, A Stor, you know that."

John took a deep breath and released it slowly, "I want to give the house to Vera."

Fire rose in Margaret's eyes but she held her tongue.

John leaned back in his chair and quickly ran his hand through his hair, "See, I knew it would make you angry."

"Did I say I was angry? I didn't say anything at all."

"You didn't have to. You fancy you can read me like a book, but I can read you too."

She reached for his hand again, "I'm not angry Johnny. It's true I don't think Vera deserves the house. In fact, I don't think she deserves anything more from you than that which she's already taken. Not even that, truth be told. But it's your house, you can do with it as you wish. Only…"

"Only what?" he asked sincerely.

"Only I wonder what's caused you to change your mind? You've fought Vera tooth and nail over that house for almost a year. It's the only thing holding up the divorce as far as I know. Why do you want her to have it now?"

"Precisely _because_ it's the only thing holding up the divorce."

Margaret knew that wasn't the whole story, "And?"

John sighed, "And you were right about Anna."

"Oh?"

John smirked at his mother, "Don't play innocent with me. You've been hinting around almost since the moment I walked in here today. And now all the sudden it's 'Anna? Anna who? I don't know any Anna.'"

Now it was Margaret's turn to chuckle, "I wouldn't go that far. Tell me what's happened."

"She asked me out on a date this past Thursday… and I accepted."

She tried to keep her outward appearance calm but inside she was thrilled. This was exactly what she had prayed for many, many times since meeting Anna and seeing her and John interacting with one another. There was no doubt that Anna brought out the best in her boy and there was even less doubt that she made him happy. And Margaret Bates wanted her son to be happy more than anything else in the world.

"So, when is this date?"

"It already happened. She asked me on Wednesday and we went to a concert on Thursday."

"And...how did it go?"

John couldn't keep a huge grin from splitting his face, "Amazing. So amazing that I asked her out for Friday night. And then I had supper at hers last night."

The look in her son's eyes as he spoke almost put tears into her own, "Oh, Johnny, that's wonderful."

"Not so wonderful, Mum. How can I pursue this relationship with Anna while I'm still married to Vera?"

"What does Anna say?"

"She says she doesn't care."

"Well then…"

"I care."

"Of course you do," Margaret sighed, and the disappointment in that sigh wasn't lost on John.

"So you suddenly approve of a married man having an affair with a young woman? That's not very Catholic of you," he accused.

"It's not exactly an affair, Johnny."

"Isn't it?"

They glared at each other across the table.

"Johnny," Margaret continued in a calmer manner, "are you trifling with Anna's affections?"

"No," he replied softly.

"And are you leading Vera on? Does she think that the two of you will ever get back together?"

"God no!"

"And you say Anna knows the whole situation with Vera and the divorce?"

"She does."

"Then it's not an affair," Margaret concluded.

"What would you call it then?" John challenged, feeling she was splitting hairs.

"I'd call it dating, and I approve of you dating Anna Smith," she countered, "Just like I approve of you divorcing Vera. And that's not very Catholic either I suppose. But Catholic or not, I know it's right. And I know God won't mind it one bit. Give Vera the house and get your divorce, Johnny. But in the meantime, for God's sake, enjoy your courtship of Anna. Don't let it be clouded with guilt or regret. You've had enough of those already."

"You used the Lord's name in vain," John smirked.

"Yes, well, in for a penny, in for a pound. I'll go to confession tomorrow."

"And no one uses the word 'courtship' anymore."

"Ach, mind your ps and qs boyyo," Margaret said as she rose from the table, " Else I'll take you over my knee."

"I'd like to see you try," John challenged with a smile.

"Don't you think I won't," she slammed the cling wrap good naturedly on the table, saying, "Now wrap these up and get out of here. If you leave now, you might just have enough time to see that girl of yours for a few minutes tonight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John thought seriously about stopping by Anna's flat before heading back to his own. He longed to see her and he had the two pieces of tart for an excuse. But he felt uneasy about the conversations he had been having with the two most important women in his life and about how to distance himself permanently from the third.

He needed to go home and think about his next move. He needed to decide the best path to take with Vera so that she would agree to signing the divorce papers quickly. He couldn't let her get wind of the change in his relationship with Anna. He wouldn't put it past her to hold on to him then just for spite. She wasn't a happy woman, and she derived some kind of twisted pleasure in ensuring that he was not a happy man.

Except now he was. In fact, he was happier than he could ever remember being. He desperately wanted to have a deeper relationship with Anna. He wanted to have some sort of official status as a couple. But he wouldn't ask Anna for that type of commitment until he could promise himself to her fully and that was something he couldn't do until he was no longer married.

He entered his apartment and put the tarts away in the kitchen. Looking in the refrigerator he grabbed for a bottle of water. Flopping down on the couch, he was just about to flip on the telly when his phone buzzed. He smiled when he saw it was a text from Anna.

 **Missed you today. Let me know when you're home, else I'll worry.**

He started to text her back, but then dialed her number instead.

"Hello," she answered immediately. John could hear the smile in her voice.

"Hello. I was going to text you but I wanted to hear your voice," he made no attempt to keep the smile off his own face.

"That's so sweet," Anna gushed.

"You're sweet," John replied.

"Charmer. How was your mum's?"

"Good, but I'm tired. She had a mountain of work for me to do."

"You're a good son."

"Hardly, I owe her more than I can ever repay."

"I don't think mums think that way, John. I know yours doesn't. She's such a lovely woman."

"Well the feeling is mutual. She even sent me home with two pieces of homemade tart, one for me and one for you." John waited anxiously for Anna's reply.

It was silent for a moment. Anna was rolling his comment around in her head. Why would John's mother send her something? Had he told her they were dating?

"That was kind of her," Anna said, "make sure to thank her for me."

"Alright," John cursed himself for not giving a more explanatory answer. He felt like he needed to sort his own mind before having another serious conversation with Anna.

"Shall I bring it to you for lunch tomorrow?" he added.

Anna hesitated for another moment, "Or I could get it after work…"

John grimaced, "I'd love to take you to dinner tomorrow but I have to get home and pack. Robert's sending me to Scotland for a few days, remember?"

"Oh, I completely forgot. I guess I just didn't want to think about it. I missed you enough when we were just friends. I can't bear to think how much I'll miss you now."

John grinned again, "Now who's being a charmer?"

"Don't you want me to miss you?" Anna knew she was flirting shamelessly, but she was enjoying every minute of it.

"Of course I do. Believe me, if I could think of any way to get out of this trip I would. The idea of not seeing you for three whole days," he sighed heavily into the phone.

"Will you call me?"

"Every night if you want me to."

"I want you to."

"I hate to say it," John muttered, "but I need to get in the shower and then get some sleep. Do you want to meet for breakfast in the staff lounge tomorrow?"

"I can't wait. Thanks for calling, Mr. Bates."

"My pleasure, Miss Smith. See you tomorrow."

They both hung up with huge smiles on their faces.

Before John went to his room, he dialed Mary's number.

"Hello?"

"Mary? It's John, is Matthew there?"

"Sure, just a moment," she thought of teasing him, but she wasn't sure that Anna had told him she knew about them, so she left it.

A moment later, Matthew came on the line, "Hello, John. What can I do for you?"

"Sorry to bother you at home Matthew, but I was wondering if you had anytime to see me tomorrow? It's not really about work."

"No matter. I always have time for my father-in-law's best mate. What time?"

"The sooner the better for me, but I'll work around your schedule. I know you're doing me a favor."

"How about first thing then?"

"Sounds great. See you tomorrow."

John felt better knowing that he had made a decision. He just hoped Matthew would agree to help.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Thank you for the response to the last chapter. The reviews you left were really fun. Hope you enjoy this chapter just as much.**

 **I don't own...**

Anna got to work the next day she made her way straight to the lounge to see John. She wasn't surprised at all to find him already there fixing her a cup of tea and plating up their pieces of his mother's tart. What did surprise her however, was when he pulled her into the corner of the kitchen, out of sight of the door, and placed a quick but tender kiss to her lips.

"That's a nice surprise," she smiled, her hand still resting on his chest, "but a bit risky at work, don't you think?"

John leaned down to speak with her softly, "I won't make a habit of it," he admitted, "but you can't blame me. I haven't seen you in a whole day."

He handed her the mugs of tea and took the plates to the table himself.

They were still alone so Anna started their conversation by repeating, "I wish you weren't going to Scotland tomorrow."

"Don't kid yourself that I'll be any happier," John commiserated. He took her hand and ran his thumb over her fingers in the way she was beginning to realize she could no longer live without.

Just then, Thomas and O'Brien burst into the room and John quickly pulled their hands under the table. Anna gave his hand a little squeeze before resuming her makeshift breakfast.

"Surprised to see you here this time of day, Anna. You've never been a morning person," O'Brien mentioned, looking at Anna and John suspiciously.

"I had the promise of an apple tart to pull me from my bed," Anna answered cheerfully. She hardly ever rose to the other pair's snide comments. It was one of the characteristics John really envied in her.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you that it's rude not to bring enough for everyone Bates?" Thomas commented.

"It was my mother who sent them, Thomas. Are you insinuating that she's rude?" the threat was implicit in his tone.

Thomas stared at the older man for a few seconds and then changed his tack, "Have you packed your long johns, Bates. I hear the temperatures in Glasgow this week are supposed to be brutal."

"My, my Thomas. I didn't know you cared. Thanks for looking out for me," John replied.

"Better you than me, that's all I can say," the younger man sneered.

"Better for you _and_ our clients, I'd say."

Anna stifled her giggle and rose from the table, taking her's and John's plates, "As lovely as this little chat has been, I've actually got work to do. Are you coming, John?"

He joined her but in the hallway he took her by the arm, "You go on ahead. I have a meeting with Matthew this morning. I'll see you at lunch."

"Ok," she readily agreed, "have a wonderful day, Mr. Bates."

"You too, Miss Smith."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what can I do for you this morning, Bates?" Matthew Crawley motioned John to a chair, "Can I get you a tea or coffee?"

"No, thank you. I've just finished a tea." John sat somewhat awkwardly, a little nervous about asking for Matthew's help. "I need to be upfront with you, I'm not here on company business."

"No?"

"No. I'm sure you know that I'm in the middle of a contentious divorce?" John ran his hand through his hair and looked around the younger man's office.

"Yes…"

"Well, I was wondering if you could help me finalize a deal with my ex-wife. Wife," he added quickly.

"Divorce isn't my specialty," Matthew cautioned, "I thought Murray was representing you in the divorce," he leaned back in his chair and placed his hands behind his head.

"He was...is. But I feel his strategy isn't really working for me anymore."

"Oh? What do you mean?"

"He likes to play hardball you see. He doesn't want to give Vera anything. Which was fine with me up until now."

John looked at the younger man, trying to discern whether or not Mary had told her husband about he and Anna, but in true lawyer fashion, Matthew was giving nothing away. "You see, my circumstances have recently changed. I want to move on with my life."

"Murray works for you. If you tell him to stop taking a hard line he has to do it."

"Yes, but he sets Vera's teeth on edge. Mine too if I'm honest. I don't think she'll go for the change in tune if he suddenly brings it up. She'll find it suspicious."

"And she won't with me?"

"We can make up some story about Murray being too busy or something. As an excuse. Then you can swoop in and be charming, and handsome, and sweet. Please Matthew," John almost begged, "I need this."

"Alright Bates, I'll do it. I'll talk to Murray today and smooth it all over then we can get back together and you can tell me the terms you want."

"I'll be in Scotland pretty much the rest of this week," John reminded him.

"I'll see if I can get in to see Murray this morning and maybe we can meet up again this afternoon."

"Thank you Matthew, I know I'm making you move your schedule around."

Matthew smiled, "Anything for you, Bates. Mary would have my hide if I didn't do everything in my power to help Anna out."

John let the comment slide, not knowing whether or not Matthew really knew something or just assumed Anna would be pleased for him.

"Besides," Matthew went on, "as I said. It never hurts me to stay on Robert's good side."

John waved the comment off, "Nonsense, Robert sees you as the son he never had."

"And he sees you as the brother he never had. So there you have it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night, John found himself daydreaming when he should have been packing. His mind kept drifting to the two times he had seen Anna earlier in the day. The first was in the lunchroom sharing their meal together. As they were chatting amicably with the rest of their colleagues, Anna had placed her hand on John's thigh and used her finger to draw what he could only assume were little hearts. The effect on him had been immediate and he had practically choked on his chicken. He'd had to take several gulps of water to calm himself down.

The second incident happened on the way out of the building. He and Anna were in the lift together with the doors about to close. John had already formed a plan in his mind that he would use their time alone wisely by kissing her senseless until they reached the first floor. He had never been so happy to work on the 27th in all his years with Grantham Industries. His plans were foiled however, when at the very last moment, Joseph Molesley slipped in muttering how lucky he was that the doors had not fully closed. John didn't give up hope immediately. He thought perhaps he could sneak a quick kiss once they had left Joseph on the sidewalk, but it was raining and Joseph had insisted on walking Anna to her bus stop so she could share his umbrella. John suspected the financial analyst fancied Anna and the episode made him decidedly cranky. He was only partially mollified by the longing look Anna gave him as she walked away.

A brooder at the best of times, John was now practically throwing things into his well worn valise. When his stomach growled, he stomped to the kitchen to look for something to eat. He was woefully disappointed when he opened the fridge to find nothing but orange juice, a carrot or two, and some leftover pizza which had definitely seen better days.

He was just looking up the number of the Indian carry away when he heard a knock on the door. At first, his heart took a little leap, thinking maybe it was Anna. Then he reminded himself not to get his hopes up. It could just as easily be Mrs. Jenkins across the hall, needing him to come and fix her table leg again. The crinkles at the corners of his eyes leapt into life when he opened the door and saw that it was indeed Anna on the other side.

With a sheepish smile on her face, she raised a bag of Chinese food saying, "Do you mind?"

"Mind? No bloke in his right mind would be put out to find you on the other side of his door."

He stepped aside so that Anna could enter. Turning to him she said, "I don't have to stay if you're too busy. I can just drop the food and go. It's just… I barely got to see you all day and I won't see you for the next three days and I didn't even get a kiss goodbye…" she trailed off.

"Don't blame me for that. Blame Molesley," John shot back, "you have no idea the plans I had for you in that lift."

Anna giggled, "Poor Joseph. He doesn't have very good timing, does he?"

"Poor Joseph my eye. I'm the one who missed out. Here, give me those," John reached for the food and placed it on the hallway table, "Now come here you. I want my kiss."

He pulled her into his embrace and they shared one, sweet kiss. Still in his arms, she looked up and asked again, "You really don't mind?"

"Are you kidding?" John smiled, "You and food are my two favorite things. I was just looking up the number of the Indian place when you knocked. How did you know?"

"Haven't you learned by now, Mr. Bates? You and I are on the same wavelength," Anna teased.

"Oh, I've known that for a long time, Miss Smith," he replied seriously, "No one has ever understood me the way you do."

They ate their meal, sharing light banter and conversation as they did so. Anna asked John about his trip and he had her catch him up on what she would be doing while he was gone. When he mentioned that she was starting a project with Moseley, John gritted his teeth and quickly changed the subject. He mentioned again that he had no idea what to get Mr. Carson for the Secret Santa exchange. Anna suggested that perhaps he could pick out a nice bottle of Scotch while he was on his business trip, but John nixed the idea by reminding her that last year's sherry was still almost completely untouched.

After they had cleaned away the mess from supper, Anna followed John to his room to spend a bit more time with him while he packed. At first, John was pleased. He wasn't ready for Anna to go home just yet and thought they could have a bit of a cuddle on his couch once his packing was done. But once Anna was actually in his bedroom, John wondered if it had been such a great idea. It seemed to him that his bed had expanded to fill up almost all of the available space. He quickly spread his clothes, valise, and garment bag all across its surface, forcing Anna to sit in the easy chair in the corner while she continued to chat away.

She didn't seem phased at all by their surroundings, but John could hardly breathe. Everytime he got out another piece of clothing and placed it on the bed, he could imagine doing the same to Anna. He longed to take her by the hand, lay her down and make love to her until it was time for him to leave in the morning. He was so distracted by her presence, that he didn't even think when he went to his top drawer and pulled out several pairs of pants for the trip.

Anna laughed heartily.

"Black boxer briefs?" she teased, "Who's the racy one now, Mr. Bates?"

"Oh god," John groaned, turning completely scarlett. He quickly shoved the pants into his valise and returned to his closet, bringing out two suits.

"Where's the navy blue one with the faint pinstripe?" Anna asked, "You should definitely take that one. I can barely keep my hands off you whenever you wear it."

John swallowed hard at Anna's praise, "I tell you what," he mentioned with desperation, "I'm almost done here, I just need my shaving kit now. Why don't you go in the other room and pick a movie for us to watch. I'll be out before you know it."

"That sounds great," Anna beamed, jumping up out of the chair, "Are you sure you don't mind? I don't want to keep you up if you have to leave really early in the morning."

John retreated from the bedroom and into his en suite as quickly as possible, "No, I want you to stay for awhile. I'll be there in a minute, I promise. Why don't you make us some tea too."

As Anna left, John gave his shaving supplies a quick once over. Assured everything was there, he took a moment to run cold water into the sink and splash it over his face and neck before feeling settled enough to face Anna again. _Maybe it was a good thing he was forced to spend a few days away from her_ , he thought. Maintaining his self control was getting more and more difficult.

He made his way into the other room and was charmed to see Anna wrapped in the hoodie that he had left draped on the back of the sofa. It was several sizes too big and engulfed her completely and yet she still managed to look gorgeous. In a way, he was relieved that she was now wearing something bulky over the form fitting jumper she had on in the bedroom.

"You don't mind do you?" she asked sweetly from the couch, "I was cold and I wasn't sure how long it would take you to get out here and help me stay warm."

"Not in the least," John reassured her, although what he wanted to say was that she would be the death of him if she kept being so utterly perfect.

Just then, the kettle whistled and John went to the kitchen to fetch the tea things. He returned in a moment with both tea and biscuits on a tray.

Anna's eyes sparkled when she saw what John had brought, "Mmmm,dark chocolate Digestives, my favorite."

"I know, that's why I've decided to keep them in supply," he replied, nestling down next to her on the sofa.

He was mesmerized as he watched her pull down the sleeves of his hoodie until they covered her hands so that she could cradle her mug of tea between them. She blew on the surface of the still too hot to drink brew and the way she pursed her lips had John's thoughts straying once again in decidedly ungentlemanly directions. The fact that "Crazy Love" by Van Morrison was playing on the stereo didn't help.

"I thought we were going to watch a movie?" he asked, sipping his own tea.

"I decided music was better. We probably wouldn't end up watching it anyway," she smirked, "At least not if I have my way."

She leaned back against the far arm of the couch and slid her bare feet under John's thigh.

"Jesus, Anna, you're feet are like ice," he exclaimed.

"I'm sorry," she tried to pull them away but John quickly set down his tea the grabbed them.

"I didn't mean you had to move them, I just… you poor thing, why didn't you wear boots or something?" He began to rub her feet, trying to warm them.

"I probably should have, but the shoes I wore over here were by the door and I didn't want to waste time. I wanted to be here with you. I must say," she purred, looking down at his hands on her feet, "I'm not really feeling like I made the wrong choice."

John chuckled once and unleashed one of the sexiest smiles Anna had ever seen. She couldn't resist the hum that escaped her lips as his hands drifted further up her calves.

"Jesus, you're beautiful," he growled.

"Even in this?" she asked, motioning to his hoodie.

"Especially in that. You wearing my clothes? Like this sweatshirt, or when you had my suit coat around your shoulders the other night…"

"Yes?"

"It does things to me, Anna. It makes me feel like you're really mine." His hands had moved up to her hips now and he was leaning further over to her side of the couch.

"I am yours, John," she sighed.

He had never heard her say his name in quite that way before and he could resist no longer. Her took her mug from her hands and placed it back on the table, "Not yet, but soon, I promise."

He shifted over a cushion to be closer to her and pulled her into an embrace, giving her a slow, sensual kiss.

"Funny, how we seem to keep ending up in this position, isn't it?" Anna teased.

"Are you complaining?" he asked, nibbling on her neck.

"Not at all," she answered playfully, "I'm just pointing out that I was right. We never would have watched a movie."

Hours later, when they were waiting for Anna's cab at the curb, she laughed, "Oh, I almost forgot to give you back your sweatshirt."

"Wear it on the way home. I can't do anything about your poor feet, but at least I can do that."

"I was hoping you'd say that," she admitted, "now I'll have a little piece of you with me while you're away."

"You have far more than that, Anna. Wherever I am."

He was about to say more. He was about to tell her he loved her, but the cab pulled up and the driver barked her name. For the second time that evening, he felt relief. He had almost slipped up and admitted the depths of his feelings for her. He needed Matthew to procure that divorce as soon as possible, otherwise, he was in big, big trouble.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N A very tiny bit of angst in this chapter but this is as bad as it gets.**

As soon as John got in the cab that would take him from the train station to his hotel in Glasgow, he shot off a text to Anna as she insisted.

 **Here safe and sound. Hope you have a great day at work. - J**

It only took about 15 minutes for him to get a reply back.

 **It's been ok but I miss you already. :( - A**

 **Shall I text you later? - J**

 **Yes please. - A**

He just had enough time to freshen up and change into his suit before he was picked up by his hosts. First, they took him to a fairly posh restaurant for lunch, then a tour of their facilities, followed by a series of meetings with various company employees. They insisted on taking him to dinner as well.

During a break from one of the meetings he got another text from Anna.

 **How's it going? Still miss you. - A**

 **Meeting after meeting. Yawn. - J**

 **What time are you done? - A**

 **? I'll call you when I get back to the hotel. - J**

 **I'll call you. Mary and Sybil arranged a ladies night out. - A**

 **OK. Have fun. Think of me freezing my arse off up here. - J**

 **Oh no! But I like your arse. Too bad I have your hoodie. - A**

 **Cheeky. Gotta go. They're ready to start again. - J**

 **XOXOXO - A**

John was exhausted by the time he got back to his room. Wine and dines were not his thing and the absolutely frigid weather was playing a bit of havoc with his knee. He texted Anna to say he was in and waited a few minutes for a reply. When he got none, he decided to take a shower to loosen his knee and then do some reading before he went to sleep. By the time he was out of the shower, there was a message from Anna saying she was still out with the girls and would call him when she got in. His phone rang at about 12:30.

"Hello," John answered with a smile.

"It's not too late is it?" Anna asked apologetically.

"Of course not. You know what an insomniac I am. I was just reading."

"Let me guess," she teased, "you're in Scotland, it must be Burns."

"Rereading Animal Farm actually."

"Ugg, that doesn't sound very fun," she commented, "How was your day?"

"Oh, you know how these things are. They toured me around and tried to convince me that they were a good fit for us . Took me to lunch, took me to dinner. Tried to buy me drinks. I felt a bit sorry for them actually. It's not really the type of thing I fall for. They'd have a much easier time with Robert."

"Which is exactly why he sent you," Anna noted proudly, "He knows you're much more discerning than he is."

"I don't know about that," John chuckled at the way Anna always gave him credit for everything, whether he deserved it or not.

Anna changed the subject before John had the opportunity to be more self deprecating, "I checked the temperatures for Glasgow today. It looks to be freezing up there. I hope your knee's alright."

"It's fine," he flexed it back and forth as he spoke, " A little stiff from all the walking and the cold but I took a shower when I got back to the room and it feels looser now. It'll be fine by tomorrow."

"And what do they have in store for tomorrow?"

"More meetings I'm sure. But you don't want to hear all about my boring trip," he insisted, "I'd much rather talk about you. How was your time with the ladies? Did you have fun?"

"I did, but I wish you were here. We went dancing and my feet are killing me. I could use another one of your foot rubs."

"I'll bet you didn't miss a single dance," John guessed.

It rankled him that they had just been talking about his dodgy knee and now they were talking about Anna dancing the night away. It made him feel the difference in their ages more keenly and reinforced his belief that she was settling for less than she should by going out to him.

"I danced a fair few, that's for sure," Anna went on cheerfully. As if she had read his mind, she added, "But I would have much rather been with you."

"Oh, come now, Anna. I'm sure there were no shortage of young, handsome men lining up for a dance with you," his voice changed tone when he continued, "You're absolutely marvelous when you dance."

"Are you jealous, Mr. Bates?" Anna continued to tease.

"A little. Yes," John admitted shyly but without hesitation.

"That's very flattering. But what about you? You haven't fallen in love with any Scottish lassies have you?"

"Hardly. The only lass I've even been around is the CFO and she looks like the love child of Margaret Thatcher and Bill Bailey."

Anna barked out a laugh, "You've got to be joking!"

"I only wish I were," John deadpanned, "Much as I hate to say it, you'd better get some sleep, Miss Smith. It will be 1:00 soon and we both know you're not a morning person."

Anna sighed, "I know you're right but I miss you."

John closed his eyes, speaking softly, "I miss you too. You have no idea how much."

"At least I have your hoodie to keep me company. I slept in it last night and I'm going to tonight too."

"Good lord," he groaned, "What are you trying to do to me?"

"I'm trying to make you miss me."

John's voice was decidedly husky as he replied, "You don't have to try. Now hang up you minx."

"Ok," she laughed, pleased that she had flustered him, "I love you." The words had flown from her mouth before she had time to consider them.

John froze for a moment. He knew he should say it back, he wanted to say it back, but he couldn't. In his mind it just wasn't fair. At the same time, he knew he was disappointing her. Realizing the pause in the conversation had stretched on for far too long he finally replied.

"Goodnight, Anna. I hope you have a wonderful day tomorrow."

"Oh," Anna stammered, trying to sound as normal as possible, "you too."

"I'll call you tomorrow night," he added. He wanted to reassure her that everything was fine, but he was pretty sure he hadn't succeeded.

"Yeah, that will be great. Goodnight John." Anna cursed herself as she hung up the phone. This was the second time she had told John she loved him and he hadn't said it back. She was fairly certain that he felt the same but he had told her he wanted to take things slowly. Why did she have to ask for what he wasn't ready to give? Sometimes she felt she could wait for him forever and be perfectly happy and sometimes she felt like she would die if she didn't have everything she wanted right now.

She fell asleep worrying about whether or not John was upset with what she had said. Little did she know that he had already fallen asleep and was dreaming of being in bed with a woman wearing an oversized hoodie and nothing else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna was worried all the next day. She only texted John once saying she hoped he was having a good day. She was afraid her slip of the tongue the night before would cause him to step back in their relationship, which was definitely not what she wanted. She decided she would give him space and wait for his call.

A few hundred kilometers away, John was having the same type of thoughts. It worried him that Anna had only texted once. He was sure that his weak ending to their phone call the night before had caused Anna to have second thoughts about this relationship. He couldn't expect her to wait around for him forever, whether he was married or not. Especially when he was stuck up here in Scotland and she was out dancing with handsome young men.

By that evening, John was thoroughly fed up with fancy restaurants, company dog and pony shows, and the freezing weather. And all for a company that, by this point, he was pretty sure wasn't going to be a fit with Grantham Industries. Their finances looked good, but John was concerned with the quality of their product. In addition, there seemed to be serious questions with their customer service. Thomas might have thought the bottom line was the only thing that mattered, but John didn't feel that way and he was damn sure Robert Crawley didn't.

He managed to escape another fancy dinner by saying he had to get back to the hotel and take a conference call with Robert. He grabbed some carry away and was sitting on his bed with a hot towel wrapped on his knee, eating Chinese straight from the box by 7:30. He couldn't decide if he wanted to eat quickly so that he could call Anna, or slowly so he wouldn't have to.

His phone buzzed and he was surprised to see that it was Matthew and not Anna.

"Hey, Matthew," John mumbled around his last bite, "What's up?"

"Hello, John," the younger man responded amicably, "Do you have a minute?"

"For the man who's going to free me from Vera? Absolutely."

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I've cleared everything with Murray, so I an now officially your solicitor."

"That's great news. Listen, Matthew, I really appreciate this. I really do."

"Enough Bates. You're family and I won't hear any more about it."

"Alright, alright," John laughed, "you're starting to sound like the rest of them now."

Matthew chuckled and continued, "I've had an idea and I want to see what you think of it."

"Alright," John answered with interest, "I'm ready…"

"Are you, Bates? You've said you're willing to give her anything. Is that true?"

"It's true, Matthew. I'll tell you again, I need to move on with my life. Believe me, I'll do anything."

"Mary told me you'd say as much. So here's what I've come up with. I think we should put in an offer that we know Vera won't like. Something low, but not so low as to be outrageous. As your new attorney, the timing of a new offer makes sense. Then, from what you've told me about Vera, they'll probably counter with an offer that includes the house," John could hear him flipping through some papers, "which I believe you've said has been the sticking point until now?"

"Yes."

"And you're willing to let it go?"

"Yes," John answered stoically.

"When we get their offer, the ball will be in our court. If you sign the agreement, she'll have no choice but to sign as well. Otherwise we can go straight to the judge and tell them that we agreed to their terms but they refused. By the time she sees her mistake, it will be too late."

Matthew finished speaking and the line went silent.

"John? Are you still there?"

John shook his head to clear it enough so he could speak, "Yes, yes. I'm here."

"Well? What do you think?"

"I think you're brilliant. I think I should have hired you a long time ago," John answered with excitement.

"Do you think Vera will go for it?"

"I think there's a good chance. Vera makes a habit of going for the next shiny thing she sees, and she'll never suspect that I would be willing to let her have the house. Not after all this time."

"That's the one point that worries me, Bates. You don't think she'll suspect anything?"

"Not a chance. Vera is stubborn and vindictive, but so was I while we were married. She refuses to change herself, and it will be hard for her to believe that I have."

"So I have your permission to try this then?"

"My permission? Matthew, you're lucky I'm in Scotland or I'd drive over and kiss you."

Matthew laughed, "Hang on there, Bates. Save the gratitude until it works."

John grinned at his own silliness. He didn't even think as the next words flew from his lips, "Of course, you're right. But if this works, when this works, Anna and I owe you and Mary a dinner wherever you want."

"Is there a you and Anna, John?" Matthew asked quietly.

John realized his mistake but was reassured that Mary had kept the news to herself. Even from her husband.

"Are you asking as my lawyer, or my friend?" John asked.

"A bit of both I suppose," Matthew answered honestly, "As your lawyer, I should definitely have all the information. Not that it's all that uncommon nowadays for separated couples to be seeing other people. I just don't want to be surprised by anything they may know and I don't."

"That's the problem, Matthew. Vera absolutely can not find out I've been seeing Anna. She would put things on indefinite hold just for spite. And I wouldn't put it past her to make things as difficult for Anna as she possibly could."

"Duly noted. But remember, you and I are guarded under attorney client privilege so I can't say anything about what you say to me as your solicitor. Even to Mary."

"It's not that I don't trust you Matthew. It's just… I'm reluctant to even have a relationship with Anna until this whole mess is cleared up, but at the same time, I know I can't ask her to wait forever."

"But you have begun dating?"

"We have. She asked me to a concert and we went on our first date last Thursday."

Matthew chuckled again, "We have a thing for determined women, you and I."

"That we do," John laughed along with him.

Matthew hesitated a moment, then added, "Well for what it's worth, Bates, as your friend, I'm thrilled. Not least because Anna and Mary are best friends and it's a relief to know that I like the bloke she'll end up with."

"Now who's putting the cart before the horse?" John asked. "I may not end up with Anna after all. I think my hesitance has disappointed her a bit so far. She may decide it's not worth it."

"I hardly think so, Bates. It's not much of a secret that she's cared for you for years now. Even I can see that."

"Well, let's get this marriage over with so I can offer her the man she deserves me to be."

"Yes, let's do that," Matthew agreed, "I'll draw up the papers in the morning and send them off in the afternoon. Who knows, you may have some good news for Anna by next week."

When John hung up the phone, his head was in a whirl. He couldn't believe how much his life had changed in the past week. He had been out with the love of his life three times, gotten a new solicitor, and might just be on his way to finally seeing the end of his disastrous marriage. As soon as the smile spread across his face however, it melted again. Suddenly, he remembered that things between he and Anna were strained at the moment. It would be wonderful to tell her about Matthew's plan but he couldn't risk it until he knew the plan had worked. He wouldn't set her up for such a disappointment. He'd done enough of that already.

He looked at the time and grimaced. It was getting on to 9:00 and she still hadn't called him or sent him a text. This wasn't like Anna at all. It was true, they had agreed he would call her when he got in, but she could usually be counted on to check in with him several times a day no matter what the circumstances.

John brought up her number and smiled at the picture for a moment. God how he loved this woman, even if he couldn't tell her just yet. He had to fix things and he had to do it immediately. He pressed dial and sent out a wish that all would go well. He almost wished he were a praying man; he could use a prayer right about now.

The phone only rang once before Anna answered tentatively, "Hello John."

"Hello," John's hesitant tone of voice matched Anna's at the other end of the line, "How was your day today? You didn't text me to let me know."

"I wasn't sure you wanted to talk to me."

"Anna, I always want to talk to you."

"Even after what I said last night? I'm so sorry John," she rushed on, "I don't know what got into me. It just slipped out. I didn't mean to put any pressure on you. I never mean to put pressure on you."

"Anna, stop right there. I won't listen to you apologize to me. I'm the one who should be apologizing."

"It's not your fault. I've said I'll be patient and then I go babbling on about how much I love you. You didn't even want to start dating until I practically forced you into it. I have no right to push you to say things you don't want to say."

John sighed and rubbed his forehead, "You're wrong, Anna. You have every right. And I don't blame you. I question your taste, but I don't blame you. I can't for the life of me think why you'd be willing to get involved with my mess of a life but you haven't forced me into anything. I knew what I was doing when I accepted that the concert was a date. I probably shouldn't have agreed, but I did and I don't regret it. Not one second of the last week do I regret."

"Not even last night?" Anna implored.

John could practically feel his heart breaking, "The only thing I regret about last night is that I didn't handle the situation better. I know what you want me to say Anna, and god knows I want to say it. Believe me, I want to say everything you want to hear. But it wouldn't be right. But I swear, Anna, the minute I can give myself to you 100% I'm going to start telling you and I'm never going to stop. I just hope you're still there when it happens."

Anna's eyes misted over and she was so choked up she could barely speak, "I'll be here, John. I'll always be here."

"Don't say that," he pleaded with her, "don't shut yourself off from opportunities because of me. It's not right. If you find someone who can make you happy…"

"The only one who can make me happy is you. I'll wait John. I'll wait forever if I have to."

"I've hired Matthew as my new solicitor," John blurted out.

"What?" Anna asked, a bit confused by the sudden turn in the conversation.

"I've arranged for Matthew to take over my divorce proceedings from Murray. I'm trying to get things moving. I've told him to give Vera whatever she wants."

"But John…"

"It's what I want, Anna, I swear. I want to move on with my life."

"Oh, John."

He could hear the hopeful tone in Anna's voice and decided he couldn't let things go any further. He had probably overstepped already. If Anna was guilty of bouts of impatience, which John didn't blame her for at all, then he was equally guilty of giving her hope and then pulling it away. They were quite a pair.

"Will you meet me at the train station tomorrow?" he asked her, "I should get in around 7:00. I'd like to take you to dinner."

"Would you?" Anna teased, "I can't imagine why. I've been a mess the last 24 hours haven't I?"

"With good reason," he reassured her, "Please meet me. I don't want to wait to see you one minute longer than I have to."

"So we're good?" she asked again.

"We're good."

"You know that thing I said last night?"

"Yes?"

"Well I'm not going to say it, but that doesn't mean I don't feel it."

He chuckled softly, "Sweet dreams, my darling."

"I'll be waiting on the platform."

"I hope so."

They hung up and both were happy in the assurance that in less than 24 hours, they would be together again.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Thank you to those of you who continue to read and review. It means the world, it really is so encouraging. In other news...I'm working on the next chapter of FFF.**

 **I don't own...**

John looked over the heads of most of the crowd on the train platform, searching for Anna. He couldn't believe how anxious he was to see her. The thought that they had come close to having a disagreement over the past couple of days left him feeling rattled in a way he couldn't quite describe. He felt like they wouldn't be completely on the same page again until they were face to face. He smiled as she caught his eye and couldn't help but laugh as he saw her bouncing on her toes and waving as he approached. Apparently, she was as anxious as he was.

As soon as he was close enough, Anna launched herself into his arms. He immediately dropped his valise onto the pavement and bent at the knees, lifting her so that her face was on the same level as his own. They wasted no time speaking but kissed immediately. In no time at all, they were drinking each other in like they had been separated for months instead of mere days.

Still holding Anna off the ground, John began to trail kisses across her jaw and down her neck. Between kisses he whispered, "I missed you so much. You have no idea how much I've missed you."

With her arms wrapped around his neck, she answered him, "So have I. Oh god, so have I," she kissed his hair, his ear, anything she could reach, "So, so much."

He put her down and retrieved the bag he had so hastily discarded, "Let's get something to eat, shall we?"

Anna was so happy to see him, she couldn't even fashion a reply. Instead, she smiled up at him and nodded vehemently, wrapping both her arms tightly around the one he had free of luggage. John's heart soared to feel how tightly she held on to him. It was like she was afraid he would go away again and that she couldn't bear the thought.

"How was your trip?" she asked.

"Not as good as my homecoming," he smiled in return, eyes fully crinkling and sparkling. "Where should we go to dinner?"

"I can't think," she laughed, "I don't know."

He stopped briefly and kissed her again, "I missed you."

"Me too."

"I don't like it when things are strained between us," he confessed.

"Me either," she agreed.

The words that hung between them almost slipped past his lips. They were springing to mind more and more frequently, but this time, the idea of them made him happy. _Soon_ , he thought, I' _ll be able to tell her soon._ For now, he was thrilled just to be having dinner with her.

They found a little cafe near the station and placed their orders. They didn't speak, instead staring at one another and smiling like fools. John reached across the table and took Anna's hand. He played softly with her fingers and eventually entwined them with his own, but even that wasn't enough contact so he traced his thumb across her palm.

"Let's go," Anna suggested.

"What?" John asked, as he continued to trace his patterns on her hand.

"Take me home."

The timbre of her voice sent a feeling through him the likes of which he had never felt, but still he managed to ask, "We've just ordered. Are you sure?"

"I'm very sure, Mr. Bates. Very, very sure."

Again, there was no mistaking the message in Anna's eyes or voice. She wanted him. Anna Smith wanted him as much as he wanted her. It both thrilled and frightened him. However, he was fully aware that he could never deny her anything. He rose and pushed in his chair.

"Let's go then. I'll go to the front and pay our tab. I can meet you outside."

They took the underground to the stop near Anna's flat and strolled hand in hand toward her home. On the way, they stopped at a little chip shop and bought an order of fish and chips, sharing it as they walked. Anna felt it was the most romantic thing she had ever done and John was just happy she was so happy. He felt humbled to be the one that put such a broad smile on her face. In that moment, it became his life's ambition to do whatever he could to keep it there.

Hands still full with luggage, when they got to Anna's flat he let her open the door and step inside first. He followed and then looked around.

"Where shall I put my things?" he asked.

Anna laughed, "You poor thing. I've made you pay for a dinner you didn't get to eat, traipse across town with your bags and look at you, you're still in your suit and tie."

"It's no problem."

"I tell you what," she beamed, "why don't you go into my bedroom and change into something more comfortable."

John cocked an eyebrow, "Aren't I the one who's supposed to be saying that?"

"Silly beggar," Anna rolled her eyes, "Should I make tea?"

John began to rummage through his things, looking for something to wear, "That would be great since I didn't get anything to drink with my meager meal. Maybe you could find a biscuit or two as well."

"I always have biscuits. And chocolate. And usually chocolate biscuits."

"I know," he winked on his way to her room.

Entering her bedroom, he stopped for a minute to look around, curiosity getting the better of him. In all the times he had been in her flat, he had never been in Anna's room. It seemed almost a sacred space to him. It was flowery and bright, just like Anna herself. Not surprisingly, there were books piled high on the nightstands on both sides of her bed. And there, folded neatly on one of her pillows, was his hoodie. He closed his eyes and swallowed. She really was sleeping with his shirt.

For some reason, he went over and brushed his hand along it. He took a moment to look at the pictures Anna kept by her bed. There was one of her family and a few with Mary and Gwen, but the one he liked the best was of the two of them. It had been taken at a bonfire at the Crawley estate a year or so ago. Their heads were pressed together and the fire light had their faces glowing. He remembered it was one of the first times she had ever snuggled into him for warmth. She had taken his breath away that night, and she still was, another year on. Suddenly, he couldn't wait any longer to be in the same room with her.

By the time John returned to the sitting room, Anna was already on the sofa, scrolling through her Netflix queue. He kicked off his shoes and stuffed his work shirt and tie into his bag, which Anna had placed out of the way at the back of the couch.

"What took you so long?" she smiled, "I missed you."

John threw her the half smile she loved and answered, "I, um, got distracted."

Anna's look was questioning, but she didn't say anything. She merely patted the space next to her that she was beginning to think of a "John's spot."

He sat and she immediately snuggled into him. She put her hand on his jumper and caressed the expanse of his chest. Then she turned toward him more fully and wrapped her leg over his thigh.

"Is this alright?" she asked sincerely.

"Let me think," John teased, "the most beautiful woman in the world wants to drape herself across my body? Yeah, I'm okay with that."

What amazed him was that he _was_ okay with it. He was okay with the way this whole evening was going. More than okay in fact; it was the stuff of his dreams. Even though Anna had cut their dinner plans short and was now literally draped across his body, he felt completely safe. It might be an amusing or ridiculous concept to some, him being so much larger than her, but he wouldn't have felt this way with Vera. He would have been on guard against some plan she was working to try to manipulate him or get him into bed. But he had made it clear to Anna that he wouldn't sleep with her until he was truly free and he trusted her completely. She might cajole him into doing things that were good for him or a little out of his comfort zone, but she would never trick or force him into something that was against his principles.

He sighed and Anna asked him, "Are you alright?"

"Mmmm, I'm perfect."

"I know," she answered, looking into his eyes.

"That's not what I meant," he clarified.

"Nevertheless," she whispered, placing her palm on his cheek and guiding his face down to hers for a kiss.

"What should we watch," she asked as she resumed scrolling through her queu.

"Does it really matter?" he mumbled around kissing her temple.

"That's up to you, Mr. Bates," she purred.

"Oh god. Don't leave it up to me," he begged, "we both know you're stronger than I am."

"Maybe not in this particular area. But I'll try to be good." She laid her head back on his chest and continued her movie search, "How about 'African Queen'? We've been wanting to see that one for awhile."

"Sure."

She clicked on the movie, then leaned up and handed him his tea and a biscuit. Once her hands were free, she got her own cup and leaned back against him to watch the video.

John was tired. The weather, busy schedule and train travel had taken their toll on him. Besides that, he was happy and comfortable. It wasn't long before he had drifted off and was lightly snoring.

It wasn't usually flattering for someone to drift off in the middle of a date but in this case, Anna didn't mind. She was glad he felt at ease. Besides, he looked gorgeous slumbering away on her sofa. His face was perfectly relaxed and that one lock of hair that never seemed to stay put was hanging across his forehead in the way she loved. The weight of his arm around her felt heavenly and the rise and fall of John's chest as she rested her head there was the most soothing thing she had felt in ages. She would happily stay like this forever given the chance.

The movie ended however, and Anna had a choice. She briefly considered leaving John sleeping on the couch until morning. After all, he had clothes to change into. What she really wanted to do, she admitted to herself, was invite him to stay in her bed. But, she reminded herself, that was off the table, for now.

She kissed his cheek and whispered, "John…"

Never a very heavy sleeper, he woke immediately.

"Oh god, Anna. I'm so sorry. How long was I out?"

"The movie's over."

John leaned his head on the back of the couch and sighed in frustration. Before he could say anything, Anna reassured him, "It's fine, really. I kind of liked knowing that you feel comfortable enough to relax around me."

"Well that's seeing the glass as half full."

She blushed as she answered, "Not everyone gets to see you sleep."

"No," he rasped, "not everyone."

They sat, just looking at one another for several moments while John ran his hand up and down Anna's arm. Finally, she roused herself and stood, beginning to gather the tea things.

"Alright you, out you go. We have work tomorrow," she chirped.

As Anna left the room for the kitchen, John reached for his shoes.

"I told you you were the strong one," he shouted to her.

"As long as one of us is strong at a time, we should be fine," Anna teased as she re entered the sitting room and stood by the door, "It's your turn next time."

John took his luggage and placed it by the door, then turned and pulled Anna into his embrace. Anna's hair had gotten mussed from their time on the couch and John gently brushed it off her face. His fingers sent a shiver right through her. She couldn't get enough of him.

"How about, after work tomorrow, I take you out for that dinner we missed tonight?" he asked softly.

"That would be lovely."

"How about," he stepped closer, "right now," he nuzzled against her ear, "I kiss you goodnight?"

"That would also be lovely," she smiled and wound her arms around his neck playing with the short hairs at the nape, kissing him deeply.

"Jesus, Anna," he moaned, "the things you do to me. You can't kiss me like that on a day I'm aloud to be weak."

She placed her palm against his cheek, "You better go," she whispered, closing her eyes.

John rested his forehead against hers and sighed, "Yeah, I better."

"See you tomorrow."

John looked at his watch, "Let's say 'see you in a matter of hours'. It sounds better."

He walked out into the hallway and pressed the button on the lift. Stepping in, he turned and said goodnight one more time, right before the doors closed.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day, John got to the lunchroom a little after the others because he was making reservations at Cafe Milano for he and Anna. He knew it was sentimental of him, but he suspected, he hoped, that it would soon become 'their place'.

As he walked in, he was gratified to see that although the room was crowded, his chair beside Anna was empty and waiting for him. It wasn't a surprise, but it seemed to have gained significance due to the events of the past week. He sat and arranged his lunch, recieving a wide smile from Anna as he did so. He surreptitiously pressed his leg against hers under the table and calmly went about eating his lunch.

The chatter was typical for a Friday afternoon, people discussing their weekend plans or lack thereof. Many were commiserating about not having found the perfect gift for their Secret Santa yet, while others were gloating that they had.

"You know what we should do?" Ethel suggested, "We should all go out shopping together tonight and then go to Luigi's for drinks after. I used to do something similar with my family while I was growing up. We'd split up into shopping groups and then meet back up for dinner. It was great fun."

"I'm in," Gwen enthused.

"Me too!" Daisy confirmed.

"I'll go," Alfred chimed in.

"How about you, Anna?" Ethel asked.

"I can't," Anna answered quickly, but then said no more.

"Whyever not?" Daisy asked, "You were just telling us that you hadn't finished your shopping yet."

"Oh…" Anna stumbled over her words, "I'm busy. Mary asked me to…"

"But she couldn't have," Ethel corrected, "I heard her saying that she and Mr. Matthew had a sitter and were going out to dinner tonight."

"Oh, oh, that's right," Anna fumbled on miserably, "our plans were for tomorrow night."

"Great, then you can go with us," Daisy smiled.

"Yes, I guess I can," Anna answered miserably, looking over at John.

"I haven't finished my shopping either," he answered with a smile, "I guess I'll come along too." He moved his hand under the table and gave Anna's leg a reassuring squeeze.

"What about you Thomas?" Daisy asked hopefully, "Will you come as well?"

"Not bloody likely," the sour young man spat, blowing out a puff of smoke from his cigarette.

"I'll be your shopping partner, Daisy," William suggested.

"You know what?" Thomas added suddenly, "I think I will go. Would you like to be my partner Daisy?"

Daisy blushed and giggled, which Thomas took to be a yes. He turned and smiled smugly at young William who rose and left the room quietly.

"Daisy!" Mrs Patmore called from the staff kitchen, "Mr. Crawley just called and asked for a tea. Your break is over I'm afraid."

Daisy rose with a big smile on her face and hurried out of the room, "See you after work everyone. Thank you, Thomas."

John wheeled around toward Thomas as soon as Daisy was completely out of the room, "What the hell did you do that for, you bastard?"

Thomas smirked again, "Because it's fun." Stubbing out his cigarette, he too left the room.

In order to be polite, and to change the subject, Gwen asked Mrs. O'brien if she were going to come with them.

"Oh, I shouldn't think so. I have better things to do with my time."

Ethel shrugged her shoulders, "Well, suit yourself. I think it will be fun. I guess we'd better get going too. Are you coming Gwen? Anna?"

"Coming Mr. Bates?" Gwen asked with a shy smile.

"I'll be along in a minute or two. It's my week to tidy the lunchroom."

"I'll help you," Anna offered cheerfully, "you girls go on without me."

When everyone had left and Anna and John were straightening the room she said, "That's our dinner out then."

John laughed, eyes twinkling, "Yes, you weren't exactly grace under pressure."

"I panicked. You could have done better I suppose?" she challenged him playfully.

"Absolutely, I've been interrogated by the enemy and not cracked."

"Well then you should have jumped in and done something."

"Like what? Tell them you were washing your hair tonight?"

He laughed again but then, seeing the look of frustration on Anna's face, he softened.

"Come here," he said, reaching out both his hands for her to take.

When she took them he pulled her in close to his body, "It doesn't matter. We may have to postpone our romantic dinner yet again, but we'll still be spending time together. We'll just have to arrange to be shopping partners. I need your help with Mr. Carson's gift anyway. It won't be so bad."

"Easy for you to say," Anna smirked. She briefly rested her head on John's chest as she continued, "It's your day to be strong."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On John's way back to his desk, he made a point of stopping by William's cubicle.

"Listen, William, about Thomas…" he got no further before William cut him off.

"Would you mind not doing this, Mr. Bates?" the gentle young man asked, "I know you're trying to be kind, and I appreciate it, I do. But not right now, ok?"

John patted him on the shoulder, "Of course, William. Good lad. I'll see you tonight, yeah?"

"I think I'll just go home. I won't be able to stand seeing someone as nice as Daisy go off with someone like Thomas."

"Understood. Have a good weekend then."

"You too, Mr. Bates."

When John did get to his office, his secretary Jane stopped him at the door, "Don't get too comfortable, Mr. Bates. Mr. Crawley asked for you to go up and see him as soon as you got back from lunch."

"Right, guess I'm off then," he took a few steps and then turned back to her with a look of dejection, "Oh and Jane, I have dinner reservations at Cafe Milano tonight. Can you please call and cancel them for me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As he entered Robert's office, the CEO of Grantham Industries rose from his chair and smiled.

"Bates my good man, come in, come in."

He motioned for John to sit in one of the large leather chairs in front of his desk, while he took the other. When John was sitting, Robert slapped him on the knee.

"Can I get you something, a tea perhaps?"

"Thanks but no. I've just come from lunch."

"Where have you been hiding yourself, Bates? It feels ages since I've spoken with you."

"You're the one who sent me to Scotland all week," John answered amicably. There was no one he respected more than the man sitting across from him.

"Quite right. And all on a wild goose chase as it turns out. It's a shame. They looked so good on paper."

"They _were_ good on paper," John clarified, "and I'm sure we would have made money from acquiring them. But something wasn't right. Their customer service record was terrible. I don't think the relationship would have been good for us in the long run."

"You're right, of course, Bates. People first, profit second. It's our company motto for a reason."

"Did you want me to go over my reports with you so you can see for yourself?"

"No, no. I've read them, and I trust you completely. I actually wanted to see if you wanted to go for a drink after work. I meant it when I said it seems like we haven't spoken in ages. How's your mum by the way?"

John smiled at that, "Full of piss and vinegar like always. You know her."

"Indeed I do. But she can't hold a candle to my mother."

John dipped his head, "Perhaps not."

"Anyway, mustn't keep you. You're a busy man. Are we on for that drink?"

"I'm afraid not. I just made plans to go Secret Santa shopping with the group this evening. We're going to Luigi's afterwards. You could stop by if you want."

"No, I couldn't do that. No one wants to see the boss on a Friday night. I can't disturb their fun. I tell you what...the girls are all coming over for dinner tomorrow night. Why don't you come too?"

John wanted to grimace at Robert's invitation but stilled his face in the nick of time. In his head, he had already made plans for his romantic dinner with Anna. He had to find a way to refuse.

"I don't think so, Rob. If the girls are all coming I wouldn't want to intrude on family time."

Robert looked both shocked and puzzled, "Since when? You are family, Bates. You know that. Heavens, now I am beginning to think you're avoiding me."

"It's so close to the holidays," John added, lamely.

"Exactly why we're having this wretched dinner party. Edith is bringing that bore Anthony Strallan and of course Sybil is bringing Branson. I mean 'Tom'. I need you there to be on my side."

John smiled at his friend, "I'm sure they're all on your side. Or at least they want to be. Anyway, I'm sure Matthew will be there. You like him."

"Still outnumbered. WIth you there it will even the squads. I really won't take no for an answer. You've thrown yourself in front of a bullet for me. Surely one dinner party can't be all that bad. Besides, Cora's been asking after you. She'll be pleased if you come."

John sighed and rubbed his forehead, "Alright, fine. Count me in."

Robert rose and clapped John on the back, "Knew I could count on you Bates. That's the batman I know. Half six, then?"

"Half six," John said. If Robert noticed his lack of enthusiasm he didn't show it.

 _Anna is going to kill me_ , John thought as he walked back to his office.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What happened to the man who'd been interrogated by the enemy?" Anna balked when John told her about going to Robert's for dinner the next night. To no one's surprise, they had paired up as shopping partners and were now wandering the mall together.

"I tried, Anna. I said 'no' twice but you know Rob. He's used to getting his own way."

"That's what comes from being a member of the peerage I suppose," Anna mentioned as she fingered the scarf she was considering getting for Jane, her Secret Santa.

"Are you upset with me?" John asked with puppy dog eyes.

"I can't very well be upset with you, can I, as I've done the same thing," she gave a rueful laugh, "We're quite a pair, aren't we?"

"Not lately," John groused.

Anna turned and ran her hand up his chest, "Now, Mr. Bates, we've waited two years to be together. And as you keep reminding me, we have waiting left to do. I don't suppose one more weekend will kill us."

"I know what it is to kiss you now," he smiled down at her, "that makes the waiting much harder."

"If we outlast everyone else at Luigi's tonight, you can escort me home. That should earn us at least a little cuddle time."

"If Moseley doesn't squirm his way into taking you home again," John rolled his eyes.

"He didn't take me home, he took me to the bus stop."

"Which is still more than I've managed in the past few days," John pouted.

"You're brooding, Mr. Bates," Anna commented on her way to the counter.

"It's what I do best, Miss Smith," he reminded her as he followed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As promised, when the group had finished their shopping, they headed down a few blocks to their regular office hangout spot. Everyone was chatting about the successful purchases they made while at the same time trying not to give anything away about who their Secret Santa was. John moaned to Anna that he still hadn't found anything and she patted his arm, promising that she would take him out shopping again on Monday to help him.

He casually mentioned that maybe they could have dinner too, to which Anna responded, "What an original idea, John. That would be lovely."

As the evening wore on, John was getting more and more irritated with Thomas. John was sure he knew exactly what he was doing when he pulled the rug out from under poor William's feet. And to make matters worse, he had treated Daisy as his own personal servant all night long. She carried all their packages and went to the bar several times to get Thomas his drinks. John wasn't sure, but he wouldn't be surprised if Daisy paid for them too.

At one point in the evening, Thomas excused himself to go outside and have a smoke. A minute later, John stood saying, "I'm off to the gents. Be back in a moment."

Anna smiled at him and kept chatting away with Gwen and Ethel.

John looked back to make sure that Anna and her friends weren't watching, then slipped out the back door after Thomas.

"I thought you'd given up smoking, Bates."

John didn't bother to answer. He just walked up to the younger man, grabbed him by the lapels and threw him up against the wall. It wasn't hard enough to hurt him, but it was definitely hard enough to let Thomas know he meant business.

"Listen you rat," John growled, "you've managed to run William off this time. But I won't have you doing it again."

"Oh?" Thomas asked sarcastically, "and just what are you going to do about it?"

John lifted him off the ground slightly and pushed him into the wall again, "You don't want to know. And another thing. Since you've led Daisy to believe you want to be here with her, you'd better start treating her with some respect."

"Careful, Bates. I can have you dismissed from the company for harassing and assaulting me," Thomas warned, as he straightened the shirt John had ruffled and pulled loose.

"You forget, Thomas, the owner of the company owes me his life. Just whose side do you think he's going to take?"

"You wouldn't dare."

John raised his eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders, "Try me."

Thomas stared at John, trying to get the older man to look away first. But he hadn't figured on the fact that John was a sharpshooter in the army, and a good one. Eventually, Thomas broke eye contact and crushed his cigarette under his heel.

He made to go back inside, but John stopped him, "Go in and make your excuses to Daisy and the rest. Anna and I will see she gets home safely. Be gone by the time I get back inside."

"When John returned to the table, Thomas was nowhere to be found.

"Where have you been?" Anna asked.

"I stepped out for some air. It's stuffy in here. What did I miss?"

"Thomas just left without so much as a goodbye and Daisy is rather upset. Gwen's gone after her."

Just then, Gwen brought Daisy back to the table. Daisy was red faced and red eyed, but at least somewhat composed.

"Anna, would you mind taking me home?" she asked.

"I'll take you home, Daisy," Gwen offered quickly.

"Thank you," Daisy sniffed, "but if it's alright with Anna, I'll go with her."

Anna looked to John in desperation but he bobbed his head in Daisy's direction without hesitation. It would never do for Anna to leave her in the lurch after she had specifically asked for her. Anna would feel guilty and so would he.

"Alright," Anna sighed, "John, would you get our coats?"

"Of course," he turned to Daisy, "Thomas isn't nearly good enough for you. I know it doesn't help right now, but someday you'll see."

John's words melted Anna's heart. He really was the best of men. She was so lucky to have him, even if it their plans kept being foiled by their friends.

Anna and Daisy left and the party soon broke up. Ethel left with her man of the evening and the guys made off happily toward the underground. John was left alone with Gwen and helped her into her coat.

"I'll see you home Gwen," he smiled.

"Oh, that's not necessary. I'll be fine."

"I know what you were trying to do back there. Anna and I appreciate it."

"So you know I know," Gwen sighed in relief. It felt awkward to hold Anna's secret from him.

John nodded, "Anna told me. I appreciate you trying to help us. And keeping it a secret. I know it's not what Anna deserves…" he tried to explain.

"Mr. Bates, you don't need to explain anything to me. I'm happy for you both," Gwen's smile was huge and genuine and went a long way toward making John feel better.

"Are you sure I can't see you home? I'm pretty sure the plans I had for the rest of the evening are canceled," John looked down the road longingly.

"No, thank you Mr. Bates. I don't want you to go out of your way."

"Well at least let me put you in a cab. It will make me feel better."

"Alright," Gwen finally agreed.

"And Gwen, since you know about Anna and I, and since you two are best friends, I think you should call me John."

"Oh, I couldn't Mr. Bates!"

"Only outside the office? Please?" he asked, "I can't have Anna's friends calling me by my surname. It only emphasizes our age difference."

"Alright," Gwen smiled again, "For what it's worth, Mr. Bates...I think Anna chose wisely." John was shocked that she kissed his cheek.

"I thought you were going to call me John," he teased.

"Last time. I promise." She got into the cab but before it drove away she added, "Goodnight, John."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When John got home he shot off a text to Anna.

 **How's Daisy? - J**

 **Better. Left her with tissues and a plushy - A**

 **I miss you - A**

 **Curses. Foiled again. We are cursed. - J**

 **Are you brooding, Mr. Bates? - A**

 **Not brooding. Complaining. There's a difference. - J**

 **I think you bring out the worst in me, JB. I was totally willing to send Daisy home with Gwen. - A**

 **You don't have a worst. - J**

 **Charmer - A**

 **Fat lot of good it's doing me. - J**

 **Complaining, still not brooding. You bring out the best in me. - J**

 **There's a lot of good to bring out. - A**

 **Fancy meeting me for breakfast in the morning? - A**

 **Absolutely, but you're not a morning person. - J**

 **I'd love to see you in the morning. - A**

John groaned at the double meaning of Anna's words and wondered if she had done it on purpose.

 **Best get to bed then Miss Smith. Where shall I meet you? The pastry shop? - J**

 **Sounds perfect. - A**

 **I might get a nibble from you this time. - J**

 **Don't count on it. - A**

 **I won't. Is that a DATE then? - J**

 **It's a date. - A**

 **It's about bloody time. - J**

 **Good night John. xoxox**

 **Night Anna. Till tomorrow. - J**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Sorry the updates are coming more slowly but I'm almost caught up to where I have written. I do have the whole thing outlined though. There's been a lot of other good fic to keep you company though. Thanks to those who take the time to leave a note. Hope you enjoy this rather silly chapter.**

 **I don't own…**

Anna had to stop and catch her breath when she stepped into the coffee shop and saw John the next morning. Hunched over his cup of coffee (he only ever had the one, and never at work) he was wearing a heavy jumper, one of Anna's favorites. His glasses were perched on his nose and he was reading the paper. She loved when he wore his glasses. She also loved to watch him lift his cup to his mouth and take a sip unconsciously. She didn't know why, but it did things to her. It always had.

He looked up and smiled in her direction, pushing his readers to the top of his head. Her heart skipped another beat. She made her way to the table and dropped her purse down on an empty chair.

John was already up out of his seat, reaching for her hand, "Come to the counter with me. That way you can order what you'd like to eat. I didn't dare guess."

Anna took a look in the case. "What looks good to you?" she asked.

"What difference does it make?" John smirked, "You won't share it with me anyway."

Anna swatted him playfully and was rewarded with one of his eye crinkling smiles. They ordered and made their way back to the table.

"I wish you'd stop paying for everything," she complained.

"Anna, we've covered this," he complained lightly. Changing the subject he added, "What's on for the rest of your day?"

"Trying to get rid of me already, Mr. Bates?" she teased.

"Not at all. Quite the opposite, in fact. I'm trying to determine how much time I get to spend with you."

"Not as much as I'd like, I'm afraid," Anna frowned, "I'm on for lunch with Mary at half twelve."

"Mary again," huffed, "seems as though she's determined to keep us apart this weekend."

"No she's not. She thinks it a bit odd that her best friend and her father's best mate are an item, but I'm sure she's on our side."

"So we're an item?" John raised an eyebrow.

"Mr. Bates…" Anna chided.

"Anyway," John continued, "Mary probably thinks you could do better than an old sod like me."

"John, she thinks you're wonderful."

"She does not. Sybil thinks I'm wonderful. Mary tolerates me for Rob's sake."

"That's not true, just the other day she said you were the most honorable man she knew."

"Perhaps, but did she mean it as a compliment or a source of frustration?"

Anna frowned at him. She was fairly certain he was joking with her, but she wasn't 100% sure. John picked up on her mood and changed the subject again.

"Anyway, that's not what I meant. I only meant that it's her fault I can't see you tonight. Apparently all the girls are bringing their beaus to dinner and I got hooked in as well. So I blame Mary."

Anna smiled as she sipped from her cup, "No wonder she doesn't like you."

"Touche," John laughed. "So, half twelve," he continued, "that gives us two hours at least. What should we do with our time?"

"We could go shopping again. I could help you get that gift for Mr. Carson."

"Mmmmm, I'd rather not. We just went shopping last night and I've promised to take my mum Christmas shopping tomorrow. I can only take so much. I have an idea though," John glanced sideways at Anna, "Mum's coming down here to shop in the big shops. Why don't you come with us?"

Anna's heart was doing its thing again. Was John really asking her to spend time with his mother? They had met several times before at social gatherings, like John's birthday or Mary's wedding, but they hadn't been dating then. What did she think about Anna dating her son while he was still married?

"I don't know John. Do you think that's such a good idea?"

"It's a much better idea than not seeing you tomorrow at all," John enthused, "We could take her out to lunch."

"She won't mind sharing you? I wouldn't be intruding?"

"Of course not. She adores you."

"Does she?" Anna beamed. She just couldn't help it.

"Who wouldn't?" John smiled with an arch of his eyebrows, "Besides, I really do need your help with Mr. Carson's gift."

"If you're sure…"

"Positive."

"Alright, but you should call her and tell her. If she wants you all to herself, I completely understand."

"I'd rather have _you_ want me all to yourself," John purred.

"You're cheating saying things like that. It's your day to be strong."

They chatted and laughed for the next hour or so and John even managed to get a bite or two of Anna's food. Of course, she managed to get more than that off his plate, but he really didn't mind. Most of the time he couldn't believe he was the lucky man she chose to spend time with in the first place.

Eventually, they felt badly for hogging a table and decided to go. It was a beautiful day, very clear, but very cold, and Anna suggested that they take a walk in the park before she went off to meet Mary.

"Are you sure?" John asked, taking in Anna's clothing, "You're not dressed very warmly."

Anna was touched by his concern, "I'll be fine. It's a good excuse for you to keep your arm around me."

"I like the way you think, Miss Smith."

They bussed their table and made their way out onto the sidewalk. A brisk breeze blew down the street and Anna shivered.

"You see," John remarked smugly, "I said you weren't dressed warmly enough."

Anna eyed him with pleading eyes, "Your jumper looks very warm."

"Yes…" John stretched the word out.

"Nothing," Anna was nonchalant, "I was just thinking I would probably be perfectly warm if I had your jumper on. And you do have that big, warm, jacket in addition…"

"Do you want my coat? It would be easier than giving you my jumper," he offered.

Anna bit her bottom lip and shook her head 'no'.

"You want my jumper," he confirmed.

Still biting her lip, and looking amazingly adorable, Anna nodded her head in the affirmative.

John chuckled and shook his head. He couldn't believe it, but he was already handing Anna his coat and shrugging out of his jumper.

"It's a good thing you're a good person, Anna May Smith," he remarked, handing her his sweater and putting his coat back on, "because you can get me to do just about anything."

Anna pulled the jumper over her head and slipped her arms into the sleeves. She couldn't resist pulling the collar up over her nose and inhaling John's scent.

"What are you doing?' John asked.

Anna blushed, "It smells like you. That's why I wanted it in the first place."

John pulled her close and kissed her, "There are better ways to accomplish the same thing."

Anna snuggled into John's chest and they stood there for a few moments sharing each other's warmth.

"This is nice," he hummed into her hair, his chin resting on her head, "but I think you're going to need to keep cuddling with me to keep _me_ warm now."

Anna looked up at him without letting him go, "It will be my pleasure, Mr. Bates."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm angry with you," Anna barked as Mary sat down across from her at 12:45.

"I'm only 15 minutes late Darling. What in heaven's name are you wearing?"

"John's jumper, and don't change the subject."

Mary motioned for the waiter and ordered her drink, "Are you really upset over a few minutes? I'd have thought you'd be used to that by now."

Anna smiled to let her friend know she was joking, "Not for being late. For having a stupid dinner party. Now I can't see John tonight."

"Goodness," Mary rolled her eyes, "You _have_ got it bad. Wearing his clothes, seeing him every day. Anyway, this wretched dinner party isn't my fault. I married someone suitable. This whole dinner thing was so that Mama and Papa could get to know Anthony 'Yawn' Strallan better. And then Mama decided that Sybil and Tom should come. She wants Papa to spend more time with him now that he and Sybil are engaged. Matthew and I just got roped into it."

"And roped John right along with you," Anna grumbled.

"It's not the end of the world. Why don't you just come along? Mama won't mind and I certainly won't. I'll be relieved. Much less likely that I'll be stuck making small talk with Edith and Sir Anthony. That way you can see John. It may not be a date, but at least it's something. Just promise me I won't have to be worried about finding you two snogging around every corner."

"Mary!" Anna protested, although in her heart she knew chances were fairly high that that's exactly what would happen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Robert answered the door and ushered John into the house, "There you are, Bates. I've got to speak with you before you go into the sitting room."

He got no further because just then Sybil approached and kissed John's cheek, "Ah Uncle John, how lovely to see you. Come and say hello to Tom."

"John will be along in a moment, Sybil. I have to speak with him first."

Sybil took her godfather's hand and began pulling him away, "Nonsense, Papa. I'm sure it's about work and work can wait. Tom could use the moral support." She flashed a frown in her father's direction, which John supposed was in support of her fiance. "You'll have plenty of time with Uncle John later."

John didn't mind being dragged away. He liked Tom and felt Robert wasn't giving the young Irishman a fair shot. Yes, he had started in the receiving department, and yes he was rather revolutionary politically, but he was a good man and there was no doubt that he loved Sybil with all his heart. John didn't mind making his approval clear at all. He supposed he should do the same for Anthony at some point this evening. After all, Anthony and Edith weren't all that many more years apart than he and Anna were.

He chatted with the young couple until Tom went off to get another drink. He was happy to have some time alone with Sybil. John took his duties as godfather very seriously and the two of them had always shared a special bond. Before long however, Sybil noticed trouble brewing between Mary and Edith and left John to go and act as peacemaker for her sisters. Immediately upon her departure, John heard someone speak from behind him.

"You must be John."

He turned to find a woman of indeterminate age, obviously trying to look a bit younger than she was. She was dressed garishly and wore just a bit too much makeup and a great deal too much perfume.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I'm Sandra Duckers-Wellington," she said extending her hand, "I'm your date for the evening."

John took her hand automatically, "Excuse me?"

She smiled too broadly, "Cora has matched us up as dinner partners tonight. I'm your date. I guess we might as well get this out of the way." With that, she leaned up and put her arms tightly around John's neck. She kissed him firmly on the cheek, leaving a bright red lipstick mark. "There now," she laughed, "we don't have to spend all night worried about when the kiss is going to happen as it already has. Brilliant, right?"

"I'm sorry, I think there's been some mistake," John said as politely as possible, trying to untangle Sandra's arms from his neck.

Before he could say more, Cora had arrived, "Ah, John, I see you've met Sandra. She's an old friend from the club. Poor thing has just gotten a divorce and I thought it would be nice for the two of you to get to know each other."

John steeled his face into what he hoped was a polite smile, "I'm sorry to hear about your divorce."

"Oh I'm not!" Sandra enthused. "Much more fun being single and on the prowl, don't you think?" To John's horror, she began doing some sort of cha cha in front of him. Even more horrendous, Cora had managed to completely disappear.

"Listen, Sandra was it? I think there's been a mistake. You see, I'm not yet divorced and Cora didn't tell me that she was fixing us up."

Completely missing John's point, Sandra smiled again, "What a lovely surprise for you then. As for the divorce, just because you don't have the paper doesn't mean we can't have a little fun. Did you drive your car here tonight?"

"Um, yes," John knew as soon as he said it what Sandra's next comment was going to be, but he wasn't thinking clearly. He was completely flummoxed by the whole situation. He and Cora had never been particularly close. Although Robert adored his wife, he didn't often take the time to show it and John suspected she was envious of the obvious affection her husband always showed his best mate. And his dog. She was probably jealous of Isis too. But how in the world could anyone who had met him more than once think that he would enjoy spending an evening as the focus of Sandra Duckers-Wellington's attentions?

"Well that's just perfect, John," Sandra went on, confirming John's suspicions, "I came by Uber. Ooh, and was the driver young and fit. I tell you John, I wouldn't mind if he was 'uber' me! Any road, since I didn't drive, you have the perfect excuse to escort me home." She winked knowingly.

"Who's escorting who home?"

John heard the familiar voice, his favorite voice, and wished he could melt into the floor. He turned and saw Anna standing in front of him.

Sandra smiled her overly friendly smile at Anna, "John's driving me home. Lucky me, right? I'm Sandra, by the way."

Anna accepted Sandra's outstretched hand, "Lucky indeed. I'm Anna."

"Well, nice to meet you Anna. This is John. John Barnes."

"Bates," Anna and John corrected together.

"Whatever," Sandra continued, taking a swig of her drink and twining her arm through John's, "He's my date."

John's heart was beating out of his chest. He could not imagine a worse situation if he tried. He was going to kill Robert. Hopefully tonight. In front of witnesses. That way he'd be in jail before he had to drive Sandra home or face Anna alone.

"Nice to meet you, John," Anna smiled at him, eyes aflame, "you seem to have a little lipstick right there." She pointed to his cheek with a smirk. "Here," she continued, grabbing a tissue from her purse, "Let me help you with that." She wiped the lipstick off his face with a little more force than John thought was strictly necessary.

"Oh, I shouldn't bother Anna," Sandra offered, helpfully, "It won't be long before I put more right where you've taken that off." She winked again, "I think John's a keeper."

"Mmmmmm," Anna hummed, "won't that be lovely for both of you. Well, it was nice to meet you both. I think I've intruded on your date long enough. Perhaps we'll cross paths later. That is...if the two of you have eyes for anyone but each other."

On the one hand, John could barely contain his embarrassment, on the other hand, he was happy that Anna was making fun of him. She couldn't be too angry if she was picking on him.

John was relieved a moment later when Sandra asked him to get her another drink. Anything to get away from her for a minute. He wouldn't delude himself that he could avoid her all evening. After all, she was his 'date'.

John approached the bar and briefly wished he were still a drinking man. He grabbed a white wine and turned back to the room, intending to take his sweet time getting across it. Now might be a perfect time for a long chat with Anthony and Edith, he decided. He was in luck, however, when Robert approached.

John grabbed his friend by the arm and dragged him into the empty kitchen, "What the hell, Rob?"

Rob sputtered, "What ever do you mean, Bates?"

"You know damn well what I mean. Sandra Duckers-Wellington is what I mean."

"That's what I was trying to tell you at the door. Cora's gotten it into her head that you need to start dating and she's decided to try out all her divorced friends."

"All!" John almost screamed, "You mean there's to be more?"

"Well not if you and Sandra decide to give it a go, I suppose."

"Have you met Sandra? You've got to be kidding! I swear to god, Rob…"

"It's nothing to do with me," Rob waved his hands to indicate his innocence, "I had no idea Sandra was coming until an hour or so ago. Dreadful woman," he mumbled under his breath.

"And you forgot how to text an hour or so ago?"

"Well…" Rob stuttered, "no but."

"But nothing, Rob. Anna's here. Do you think I want her to see me hanging around with Sandra sodding Duckers-Wellington?"

"John, I swear I knew nothing about Anna. Mary must have invited her."

"Remember that bullet I took for you?" John growled.

"Yes."

"This is worse. You owe me Rob. You owe me big time."

He stormed from the kitchen and back into the throes of the party. He reluctantly made his way back to Sandra and handed her the glass of wine. She took a large drink and gave John a tight embrace.

"Welcome back, Johnny."

"Please don't call me Johnny. No one calls me that but my mum."

Mary and Matthew watched John and Sandra from across the room.

"Poor Bates," Matthew sympathized, "you should really go and rescue him. Look at how embarrassed he is. That woman is horrid, and in front of Anna too."

"He's getting what he deserves if you ask me," Mary snickered, "If he would just admit he and Anna are dating he could have come with her tonight."

"Mary," Matthew scolded, "You know he can't afford for Vera to find out. He's worried that she'll drag her feet just for spite, or that she'll make things difficult for Anna."

"Oh all right," Mary rolled her eyes at her husband, "but it's rather fun watching him turn so many different shades all in one evening."

"Oh, Sandra…" Mary said as she approached the other pair, "Why don't you come and tell Edith and Anthony all about your trip to Corsica. They were telling me earlier that they were dying to hear all about it."

John wasted no time capitalizing on his freedom. He heard Cora mention that dinner would be ready in a few minutes and made his way back to Tom and Sybil, asking them to keep him busy until Cora called them into the dining room. A few minutes later, the call came. John prayed he would be seated somewhere besides next to Sandra, though he knew the chances were slim. Maybe they would at least be at the opposite end of the table from Anna. _How ridiculous is this?_ John thought, _I'm_ _actively wishing to be as far away from Anna as possible._

In any case, he had no such luck. Sybil and Edith had arranged for their partners to flank Robert on either side. Sandra was seated on Cora's left with John beside her. Anna was seated directly across, between Mary and Cora. At least Matthew wasn't too far away and could be counted on for support.

Dinner began and went smoothly for a few moments. But it was too good to last.

Sandra announced to the table, "Isn't it lovely how we're all paired up nice and cozy?" She emphasized her point by squeezing John's arm. "All except you, Anna. How is it that a lovely girl like you didn't bring a date tonight?"

"Oh," Anna said, smiling, "I had a date but he backed out."

Anthony, in what John could only assume was an attempt to be supportive added, "He must be an idiot, Anna."

"I'd have to agree, Sir Anthony," she answered.

True to form, Matthew interjected before John could say anything, "I'm sure whoever he is, there were extenuating circumstances beyond his control."

"That's right," John jumped in, "I'm sure he'd rather be spending the evening with you than whatever it is he ended up having to do. I hope you find it in your heart to give him a second chance."

Anna took a sip of her wine, "Perhaps."

Matthew came to the rescue again by deflecting attention to the other side of the table, "So, Anthony, we hear you've started a new business venture. Tell us all about it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John wasted no time in leaving the dining room when dinner was over. He figured he could hide out in the loo for a while. On his way down the hallway he changed his mind and headed up the stairs. Sitting it out in one of the guest bedrooms was an even better idea. When he was halfway down the hall he heard her voice.

"Hey, Casanova."

He turned and found a smiling Anna walking toward him. He stepped toward her and pulled her into the nearest bedroom.

"Anna, you know I had nothing to do with…"

She smiled and ran her hands up his chest, "John, do you think for one moment I think this was your idea? She isn't your type at all."

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming tonight?" John asked.

"It was meant to be a surprise for you."

"Mission accomplished, I'd say," John chuckled. "If I would have known, I could have picked you up. We could have come together."

"Oh, I don't think Sandra would have liked that at all. She doesn't strike me as the type of woman who likes to share."

"Really," John laughed, "She strikes me as the type of woman who likes just about anything. And by the way, you weren't exactly being helpful out there." John wrapped his arms around Anna's waist and pulled her close.

"What do you mean?" Anna smirked, "I wiped her lipstick off your cheek for you, didn't I? At least until she replaces it."

"You're teasing me," John commented.

"Uh huh. You look awfully cute when you're flustered."

"Do I?" John murmured, getting closer and closer to her mouth.

"You do."

"You know, Miss Smith, I could wipe that smirk right off your face." His voice had taken on that husky quality that made Anna weak in the knees.

"And how do you intend to do that, Mr. Bates?" Anna whispered.

"Want me to show you?" he spoke right against her lips.

"Desperately," Anna sighed as John kissed her.

Anna parted her lips and their tongues met immediately.

"You know," Anna teased as they broke apart, "you shouldn't be kissing me when you're out on a date with Sandra."

"I beg to differ," John insisted, "I don't think there is a time I shouldn't be kissing you."

"Do you only use that charm on me, Mr. Bates? Or will Sandra be privy to it later tonight as well?"

"Sandra isn't going to be privy to anything about me, no matter what she thinks."

"Oh? I thought you were driving her home. It seems like she might find a way to be privy to a great many things in that situation."

"Oh, shut up," he moaned.

"Make me," she challenged him with another smirk.

He started to kiss her again but before things went too far, Anna pulled away.

"We should go back downstairs before people get suspicious."

"Do we have to?" John pleaded.

"Afraid so. Come on then," Anna took his hand and led him from the bedroom and down the hall. They held hands until they reached the bottom of the stairs and then reluctantly ended their contact.

John's feet had barely touched the bottom step before Sandra was gripping his arm and kissing his cheek again. Anna had already melted away.

"Where have you been, Johnny?" Sandra asked, "I've missed you."

"I...I wasn't feeling very well so I went upstairs to lie down."

"Ooh, too bad I missed that.," she enthused.

The rest of the evening wasn't too terrible. John felt much better for knowing that Anna, although teasing him, wasn't really upset and understood that he was not on an actual date. Sandra, as it turned out, got more and more tipsy as the evening went on. As she fell further into her cups, she began to spread her attentions fairly evenly between all the men in the party. John quite enjoyed the times she was lavishing her attention on Robert. Served the bastard right for not texting him and giving him a chance to back out. Although then he really wouldn't have seen Anna this evening and seeing her, even from across the room and under these circumstances, was wonderful.

Eventually, Sandra got so drunk that she began to sob and wonder loudly why her husband had left her. John almost felt sorry for her, but her attentions were so forward that he couldn't quite muster the sympathy he thought she probably deserved. Toward the latter part of the evening, he managed to talk her into going home and poured her into a cab. He wasn't really sure she realized he wasn't with her, but that was her problem, not his.

Shortly after, he made his excuses to Rob, avoiding Cora like the plague.

As he was saying goodnight to his old friend, Mary came over and asked, "Are you leaving Uncle John? Anna was just mentioning she was ready to go as well. Maybe you could give her a ride?"

"Sure, no problem," John smiled, "I'll go find her and let her know I'm going."

Mary leaned in to kiss his cheek and as he returned the gesture, he whispered in her ear, "Thank you."

He found Anna standing with Sybil, Tom, Edith, and Anthony.

"Hey you," he smiled down at her.

"Hey you," she beamed, "where's your date?"

"I sent her home in a cab, thank god."

A round of sympathetic comments made it's way through the group, except Anthony who muttered a "Poor Dear."

"Anyway," John continued, looking at Anna, "Mary says you're ready to go and that I should drive you home."

"Oh...yes…," Anna managed a yawn, fake or real John wasn't sure, "That's so kind of you."

As they turned toward the door, John turned back briefly, "Tom, Anthony, I almost forgot. Robert wondered if you would like to play a game of cards so he could get to know you better."

Both men grinned happily and made their way toward their girlfriends' father. He and Anna made their way to the front door and he helped her into her coat.

"Did Robert really ask them to play cards?" she asked.

"Hell no. That's his penance for Sandra bloody Duckers fecking Wellington. Pardon my language. Let's go before he figures out what I've done."

John enjoyed the sound of Anna's laughter all the way to his car. Determining they were far enough from the house, he gave her a quick kiss before helping her into the passenger seat. When John got in, he rested his head back and sighed.

"I think that was the longest night of my life."

Anna tried to stifle her laughter but her efforts were a resounding failure.

"That's enough out of you, Miss Smith," he responded, looking at her out of the corner of his eye, "You were no help at all."

"Poor baby."

John pouted, "I thought you were always on my side?"

"That was before you started seeing other people behind my back, Mr. Bates."

John turned and took her hand. He wanted to hold her, but it wasn't easily accomplished in the car, "You know I would never do that to you, Anna."

"You'd never do that to anyone. You're too much a gentleman."

A cloud came over John's face, "I'm doing it to Vera though, aren't I?"

Anna sighed, "John, you know it's not the same thing."

He wiped his hand across his face, "You're right. I'm sorry." He gave her a quick smile, "Let's go."

Anna ran a hand over John's arm to reassure him all was well and he couldn't help but notice how much more he enjoyed it than when Sandra had done the same thing. He put the car in gear and drove down the gravel drive.

About 10 minutes passed when Anna said suddenly, "Pull over, John."

"What?" he asked, surprised.

"I said, pull over." There was a definite urgency in her voice.

John clicked the turn signal, pulled to the side of the road, and put the car in park. "Are you not feeling well?" he asked with concern.

"No, I'm not." Anna unhooked her seatbelt and leaned toward him. She placed her hand behind his head and pulled him firmly toward her. She kissed him strongly and deeply and John couldn't help but groan at the feelings she aroused in him.

Anna leaned back into her seat and smiled, "I feel much better now. It was torture to be in the same room with you and not be touching you or kissing you."

"How do you think I felt? I'd much rather have you fawning over me all night than _Sandra_."

"Hmmm," Anna frowned, "I didn't like watching that either."

"You were jealous?"

"A little," she admitted sheepishly, "I don't like competition. Especially not for your affection."

"You needn't be jealous," he took her hand and brought it to his lips then held it to his heart, "You have no competition. Not for my affection, not for my attention, not for anything."

"Good," she sat back in her seat and rehooked her belt, "Drive on, Bates," she ordered, feigning a posh and superior accent.

"Yes, M'Lady," he laughed as he put the car back in gear.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna lay in bed and couldn't sleep. She didn't like to admit it, but the more she thought about this evening, the more it began bothering her. Of course she knew John was an attractive man. She found him completely sexy almost from the day she met him: his smile, his eyes, that one stupid lock of hair that drove her absolutely mad. But after the way Sandra Duckers-Wellington had hung all over him and her recent conversation with Gwen, she began to realize just how many other women probably found him attractive too.

Anna had made it abundantly clear what she wanted from John, married or not. And he had made it equally clear that he wasn't ready. They weren't even officially a couple yet, even to each other, much less to people like good old matchmaker Cora. But what if the reason John wasn't committing to her while still married was because she just wasn't enough to make it worth the risk? She knew John would deny such a notion if she mentioned it to him but perhaps even he didn't realize the true reason for his foot dragging.

Of course he wouldn't go for someone like Sandra, but what about Cora's other friends? Anna was sure most of them were lovely women, closer to John's age and probably wealthy to boot. What if John met one of them and and fell madly in love. Enough in love to forget all about the 'sanctity' of his marriage vows. Enough in love to forget about her?

Ann flipped herself violently in her bed and just as she was punching her pillow, her phone buzzed. She rolled back to her nightstand and glanced at the message on her screen. It was a text from John.

 **Thought I'd let you know I got home safely. - J**

She read the message, but before she could respond another came through.

 **Can't wait to spend the day with you tomorrow. Mum will be so pleased. - J**

 _His mum would be pleased? What did that mean? Wouldn't he be pleased too?_ In her current mood, Anna didn't know what to think. Luckily she didn't have to respond because John immediately sent another text.

 **Thanks for surprising me at Rob's tonight. It was worth every minute of embarrassment with SDW just to get to look at you across the room. I didn't get a chance to tell you how beautiful you looked tonight. But then you must know I always think you're the most beautiful woman in the room. In any room. - J**

This time, Anna wanted to respond but her eyes had welled up and she was having trouble seeing the keys. Hopefully, John would just think she was asleep and wouldn't see his texts until morning. A moment later her phone buzzed again.

 **You know that thing you're trying not to say? It's getting harder and harder for me not to say it too. I need a divorce. Goodnight, love. - J**

Anna decided not to text him back. She was far too emotional and those emotions were all over the place. Instead, she scrolled back through his texts until they all appeared on her screen and took a screenshot. She put her phone back on her nightstand and settled into her pillow. Pulling John's hoodie into her arms, she cuddled it like a plushy and fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Well this is my last finished chapter so it might be awhile before the next update. Thanks to those of you who leave even the briefest of notes. That's what keeps us going.**

 **I don't own...**

The next morning at 10:00, John and Anna stood on the platform waiting for his mum to get off the train. Their fingers were entwined and they were chatting amiably. But when John saw his mum, he dropped Anna's hand and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He took a few steps toward his mother with a big smile on his face.

Leaning down to embrace her he said, "Hello, Mum. How was the ride?"

"Fine, lad. Fine."

He turned and lead her back to where he originally stood, "You remember Anna?"

Margaret pushed her son out of the way, "Don't be daft, of course I do. How are you, lass?" She wasted no time in pulling Anna into a firm embrace.

"Hello, Mrs. Bates," Anna laughed, looking over the older woman's shoulder at her smiling son.

John's mum held Anna away from her and gave a scowl, "When are you going to start calling me Margaret?"

"Um… I'll try."

By now, John was in the group with them. He couldn't help but think how perfect, how right this situation was. This little family unit was all he wanted in his life. It was so close, but so out of reach just now. He shook his head, reminding himself that this was a temporary situation. He would go see Matthew tomorrow and ask for an update on the settlement proposal . For today, he was going to relax and have fun with his two favorite people in the world.

He put one arm around his mother and the other around Anna, "Where do you want to start mum? Anna and I are planning on taking you to lunch later but it's the shops for now, unless you want a cup of tea first?"

"On no, I've had tea on the train, Johnny," his mother seemed to realize what she'd said and turned to Anna, "I call him Johnny."

"You're not the only one," Anna smirked, remembering Sandra Duckers-Wellington from the night before.

"What's this?" Margaret inquired.

"Nothing Mum," John groaned, "She's teasing me."

"Do I get to know what it's all about?" his mum asked.

John gave a firm "No" and kept them moving forward.

"I hope I'm not intruding on your time with John, Mrs. Bates. It was nice of you to let me tag along."

"I suspect I'm the one who's tagging along," Mrs. Bates answered sagely looking from John to Anna and back.

The three of them walked slowly from the station and into the heart of the shopping district. They hit many, many shops and accomplished a great deal. One of the last places they went before lunch was a little book shop that John proclaimed was his very favorite. John and Anna made their way inside, just the two of them, Margaret having insisted that she would sit at one of the little tables out front with all the bags and wait for them.

"I know how my Johnny is in a bookstore," she smiled fondly, "he won't be out for at least a half an hour and I don't think I can stand around that long just now."

"We'll go to lunch after this, Mum. That should give you your second wind. And we can go back to my flat anytime you say."

"I'll be good for a few more hours after lunch. Right as rain, you'll see. Now you two go look at your books."

As soon as the two of them got inside the store, John took Anna's hand again. She smiled softly causing John to ask, "What?"

"Nothing, it's just, I assumed your mother knew we were seeing each other as more than friends, that's all."

"She does," John explained, "I told her last weekend."

"Oh. I thought… well, you only seem to be holding my hand when she can't see us."

John huffed out a breath, "I do don't I? It's not because she doesn't know. Or even that I don't want her to know. She figured it out all on her own. It's just that she teases me so. I still feel like a little boy when I'm around her. Isn't that ridiculous?"

"Not at all. I think everyone feels that way around their parents. I still can't watch the racy parts of movies if my mum and dad are in the room."

Laughing together, they made their way to the very end of one of the stacks and John backed Anna against the wall.

"Speaking of racy," he rasped, placing his hands on the wall either side of Anna's head. He leaned his body into hers and kissed her deeply.

"How was that?" he asked.

"Rather lovely. But," Anna ducked under his arm and down the row a bit, "best not get carried away in here."

"Ahem," John cleared his throat and ran his hand through his hair, "best not."

Anna made her way out of the row and stood in front of the magazine rack while John perused more books. She flipped through a few and took one to the till. When she had paid for it, she made her way outside and over to Margaret.

"I don't know if you like this one or not, but I figured you could use something to glance at while we're inside. I know how John can be in a bookstore too."

Margaret patted Anna's hand, "That was very thoughtful dear, thank you. No wonder John thinks so highly of you."

Anna blushed at her praise and Margaret took pity on her, "You'd better get back inside before Johnny misses you."

Anna nodded and went back inside the shop. John greeted her almost immediately, "There you are. What do you think of this?" He held up a leather bound diary. It was beautiful and just this side of posh.

"That's lovely."

"I thought I might get it for Mr. Carson's gift. What do you think?"

"I think that might work. It's almost, but not quite stuffy. Just like he is."

"Yes, he's a man from a different time."

"Much like you, in some ways."

"Really? I wouldn't say so."

"Your sense of honor? Your chivalry? They're a bit old fashioned."

John chuckled bitterly, "I think you mean 'old' not 'old fashioned'."

"I meant it as a compliment," Anna explained, running her hand down his arm.

"Anyway," John continued, putting the diary back in it's place, "I know something I should be buying you today," he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh, and what's that?" Anna placed both hands on his chest and looked up at him.

"A pair of slippers, based on my data from the other night."

"You're the one with cold feet, Mr. Bates."

She meant it as a joke, but as soon as the words slipped from her mouth she regretted them. John's face fell and the light left his eyes completely.

"We'd better go get my mother."

Anna gripped his arm and pulled him back a step, "I'm so sorry. I meant it as a joke."

"It's fine," he took a few steps and then turned back, "You don't have to wait for me Anna. I know it's a lot to ask and I wouldn't blame you if you moved on." The pain in his eyes was undeniable, although Anna didn't know if it was there because she had hurt him with her words or if he were blaming himself for hurting her. If only she could go back five minutes and take back what she'd said.

"John I…" she began to apologize.

"My mum's waiting. Let's go."

They got outside and John gave his mother a tight smile which she knew immediately was fake. She was about to ask what was wrong when she saw Anna's face and decided to let them be. It was probably a lover's spat. She knew her son was a wonderful man, but she didn't necessarily have faith in his instincts with women.

Vera had been, and still was, a total disaster. Their relationship was toxic, though passionate she assumed, from the very get go. He had changed a lot since those days but she hoped he realized that Anna and Vera were polar opposites and that he needed to keep his fiery temper in check.

They walked on in frosty silence. John lead them to a fairly upscale restaurant for lunch, rationalizing that his mum didn't come to London very often and he wanted to treat her. The food was wonderful, but the conversation was was stilted. It was clear that both Anna and John were still thinking about whatever had happened in the bookshop. Margaret did her best to keep the conversation going and eventually the mood lightened bit by bit. Eventually, the conversation got onto the quickly approaching Secret Santa exchange. John told his mother about drawing Carson's name for the second year in a row and how difficult the man was to buy for.

"I think you should go back and get the diary," Anna suggested.

"Do you?" John asked.

"It was lovely. If he can't appreciate it then that's his problem," Anna smiled meekly.

"Thank you," John smiled in return. He felt badly about his prickliness and determined not to let his hurt and guilt get the best of him, "Want to come with me then?"

His mother quickly interjected, "Why don't you go, Johnny? Anna can stay here and keep me company while I have a second cuppa. Would that be alright dear?" she asked Anna, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Oh, um, of course," she looked to John and smiled more broadly, "That would be lovely."

"Alright then," John stood and pulled out his wallet, placing several notes on the table, "I'll be back before you know it." He made his way around the table and kissed his mother on the head. To Anna's surprise and delight, he did the same to her. He also ran his hand along her back as he walked past her.

"I wish he wouldn't insist on paying for everything," Anna said when John was gone.

"Ah, that's my Johnny. Always trying to spoil the people he loves."

Margaret had chosen her words carefully. She studied the look on Anna's face intently as she said 'love.' She wasn't surprised when Anna's cheeks turned pink and her eyes darkened with doubt.

"He does love you, you know," Margaret commented matter of factly.

Anna looked down and fiddled with her napkin, "Mrs. Bates…"

"No, Anna, let me speak. John loves you. I've known it for quite awhile. He didn't even have to tell me the two of you had started dating. I sussed it out all on my own just by his good mood. And if I'm not mistaken, you're in love with him too."

Anna looked up and met Margaret's eyes, so like John's. All she could do was nod her head once.

Margaret reached over and patted Anna's hand, "I know something happened in that bookstore. Don't you give it a second thought. I don't know what it was, but I'm sure it was John's fault. His temper, and his feelings, they get the best of him at times."

"It was my fault, Mrs. Bates. Entirely my fault."

"I doubt it," Margaret smiled kindly.

"You shouldn't. I made a joke and it went badly." Anna hesitated, but then decided she could trust John's mum completely, "You're right. I am in love with your son. I have been almost since the day he walked into Grantham Industries if I'm honest. But sometimes… I just don't know. I tell him I can wait, that there's no hurry, but then I act just the opposite," she sighed miserably, "I don't know how I feel half the time."

"Don't be so hard on yourself Anna. I don't think John knows how he's feeling just now either."

Again, there was worry on Anna's face at Margaret's words.

"Oh not about his feeling for you dear," she amended, "I think he's known that for quite sometime. I think that's part of the problem. He's pushed his feelings for you down for so long he's not sure what to do now that they've surfaced."

"I never wanted to force him into anything."

Margaret chuckled, "You didn't. No one can force my Johnny to do anything he doesn't want to do. Stubborn as an ox, that boy. Don't get me wrong, he can be manipulated. And he can be made to feel guilty. All too easily. Vera was a master of both. She still is I suppose." Margaret stared across the restaurant for a moment, "But I know you would never try to manipulate him. I feel better seeing John with you. Somehow it seems right."

Anna played with her tea cup, "You may have too much faith in me, Mrs. Bates. I think making him feel guilty is exactly what I did in the bookshop. But I didn't mean too. I would have taken it back if I could."

Anna looked miserable and Margaret patted her hand once again. When Anna looked up, there was nothing but kindness in the older woman's eyes, "Of course you didn't. And John knows that too. He's a wonderful man, my son, but his pride and his honor sometimes get the best of him. All too often, if you ask me. I'm sure we share that frustration, you and I."

They both laughed lightly. Anna was feeling better and better by the second. She was thrilled that Margaret seemed to be pointing out the things they had in common regarding John.

"So you think it's alright? John and I dating even though he's still married?"

Margaret smiled again, "It's not ideal. But then again, I don't think it's ideal for you either. Please be patient Anna. Don't give up on him. I have no right to ask, but I love my boy and I want him to be happy. He loves you so much."

Anna frowned, "I wish I was as sure of that as you are."

"Has he told you he's giving Vera the house?"

"Yes."

"That's no small thing, Anna. They've fought tooth and nail over that house for a year or so now. You should have seen him the day he signed the papers. He was so proud. And then he hardly ever got to spend a day there. Well, not happily anyway. I was… well, not exactly shocked, but I was certainly surprised when he told me last week that he wanted to let it go. He's making plans for his future, Anna. Finally, moving on with his life. And that's down to you."

Anna was stunned. She wasn't sure how to feel or what to do. On the one hand, it was rather forward of John's mum to have this conversation with her at all. On the other hand, Anna felt honored that Mrs. Bates had been so frank with her. It was almost as though Margaret considered them equal in John's life and welfare. She was just about to ask how someone like John had ever married someone like Vera in the first place when he strode back to the table.

"So," he smiled broadly, "what have you two been talking about?"

Margaret heaved herself from her chair, "Never you mind, Johnny. That's between me and Anna."

John turned, "Anna?"

"Not on your life. It's just between us," Anna answered him.

"You're supposed to be on my side," he grumbled, but before he was even finished speaking, Anna had thrown her arms around his neck and was holding him tightly.

Instinctively, John wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the embrace, "I don't know what you're on about, but I'm not going to argue."

"Best you don't," Anna smiled up at him and the feelings shining in her eyes were undeniable.

"I don't deserve you," John answered back in wonder.

"That, Mr. Bates, is a conversation for another day. Now come on, we mustn't keep your mum waiting."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they finished their shopping, Margaret insisted that Anna come with them back to John's and join them for dinner. Anna tried to protest, but she couldn't hold out against the elder Bates' Scottish determination. John just smiled and stayed out of the argument.

When they got to John's, he helped both women out of their coats and stored the packages for he and his mum. Then he began to discuss what they would have for tea. They decided that John would heat a few tins of soup he had in his pantry as they had eaten such a large and fancy lunch. Margaret suggested that Anna and John walk down to the bakery to buy a loaf of 'good crusty bread' while she took a little rest. John suspected that she was just trying to give them some time alone, which he thought was a fabulous idea.

As they left his building, he took Anna's hand and entwined their fingers.

"Alone at last," he laughed, "You didn't have to let my mother bully you into coming over, you know."

"Actually, I think I did. She's a very strong woman. It doesn't do to thwart her," Anna answered, thinking of their conversation in the restaurant.

"Don't I know it," John agreed, "She's been convincing me my whole life."

Anna stopped for a minute, "Besides, don't you think I wanted to come over?"

John's lip twitched into the half smile Anna loved, "I hope so. Can I kiss you?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

He gave her a quick kiss and they resumed their walk. When they got to the bakeshop, they picked out their loaf of bread and then John bought himself a tea and Anna a latte. While they were waiting, John stepped behind her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his body.

"Is this alright?" he whispered in her ear.

"More than alright," she sighed, tucking her head under his chin.

All too soon, their drinks were ready and John was forced to let Anna slip from his arms in order retrieve them. When they got back to the flat, John's mum was dozing on the settee.

Anna followed him into the kitchen so as not to wake her. John opened the soup tins and began heating them, "Sorry I'm not making you a better meal."

"I'm like your mum. I couldn't eat much anyway after that lunch we had."

John turned and smiled at her softly, "I'm glad you came over."

"Me too," she beamed, "How can I help?"

"Why don't you set the table and I'll slice up the bread," John suggested.

"Don't forget the butter," Anna teased, taking some bowls into the other room.

She came back into the kitchen and began stirring the soup as John worked on the bread. He stepped behind Anna and reached across to get some napkins from a drawer, leaning into her. As he did so, Anna ran her hand over his forearm.

Now awake, Margaret made her way to the kitchen entryway, but instead of stepping inside, she stood and watched the scene before her. Her son was most definitely happy. He wore a huge smile and his movements were relaxed and easy. She couldn't remember him ever looking that way around Vera, although she supposed the tension between her and her daughter-in-law wouldn't have helped matters in that regard.

It was obvious that he and Anna took any possible excuse to touch one another. The two of them gazed at one another like two people who had been in love for years. Maybe they had.

John turned and saw her in the doorway, "Ah Mum. I hope we didn't wake you."

"No Johnny. Not at all. I got thirsty is all. What have you got to drink?"

John handed the napkins to Anna and opened the fridge, "Not much I'm afraid. Orange juice, water…"

"I can make a pot of tea," Anna offered.

"No milk, Johnny?" Margaret asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Enough for tea, not enough to drink," John moaned.

"What's this?" Anna asked with glee, clearly picking up on the tone between mother and son.

"Mum has this idea that I need to drink milk."

"Oh," Anna replied non-committally.

"In order to grow up big and strong," he continued.

John handed his mother some spoons and bread plates, "Take these to the table will you, Mum?"

When she had gone, Anna approached him and ran her hands up his arms and around the back of his neck, "For what it's worth, you look plenty big and strong to me."

John bent and kissed her. It wasn't exactly a deep kiss, but it was definitely less chaste than the one he had given her earlier.

"Aren't you worried about your Mum seeing us?" Anna asked when John pulled away.

"I'm getting the sense that she's going to tease me regardless, so I might as well do what I want."

"And what do you want, Mr. Bates?" Anna rasped.

"What I want, Miss Smith, is to kiss you again."

Anna stood on her tiptoes to make it easier for him and as they were kissing they heard Margaret call from the other room, "Isn't it hot yet?"

They both broke into a fit of giggles. John gave Anna the bread, took the butter himself, and they moved into the next room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After dinner, the three of them played a game of Scrabble. John accused his mother of cheating while she accused him of letting her win. Anna took it all in with a feeling the likes of which she had never known before. They had spent a wonderful day together, the three of them. It only served to reaffirm what Anna was finding it harder and harder to deny. She didn't just fancy John Bates, she wanted to spend her life with him. She wanted domestic scenes like this to her future and she wanted John and his mother to be that future.

"What shall we do now, Mum?" John asked as he put the game pieces back in the box.

Margaret stood and stretched, "I think I'm going to call it a night, Johnny."

He looked at his watch in surprise, "What? It's only half eight. You never go to be this early."

"Well I am tonight," she continued with a twinkle in her eye, "I'm sure you two can think of something to do without me."

"You don't have to go," Anna insisted, "let me make another pot of tea."

"Nah, lass. I'll just go and read my book for a bit. These old bones got quite a workout today. I'm not used to traipsing around London." She went and patted Anna's cheek, "It's been a lovely day, Anna. Thank you for joining us."

Anna rose and embraced her, "Thank you for including me."

"Nonsense. You're welcome anytime," she gave Anna a knowing look, "I mean that. I hope we'll be spending a lot more time together from now on."

Anna blushed, "I hope so too. Goodnight, Mrs. Bates."

"Call me Margaret."

Anna chuckled, "I'll try."

By now, Margaret was standing over her son, "Goodnight, A Stor," she kissed his forehead with infinite tenderness, "you're a good boy."

"Goodnight, Mum."

When they heard her bedroom door close, Anna said, "You mother is a wonderful woman."

John was already putting his arm around her and pulling her against his chest, "She is. I think she likes you."

"I hope so," Anna smiled.

He leaned in and brushed his lips across her cheek. "I like you," he whispered in her ear.

"Do you?" she whispered back.

"Mmmmm," he answered, nibbling on her neck.

"How much?"

"Verrrrry much," he growled.

By now, he had her pulled half on top of himself. This time when he kissed her, his tongue made insistent swipes across her bottom lip and his hands were kneading her hip and thigh.

Anna broke their kiss and cautioned, "Don't get too enthusiastic, Mr. Bates."

"Is it my day to be strong?" he grumbled.

"It's both of our days to be strong," Anna answered.

"That can't be right. I thought we decided to trade back and forth."

"Not when your mum's in the next room." She slid her hands in between them and pushed him back slightly.

"I can't even get a cuddle?" he protested.

Anna cocked an eyebrow, "How quiet can you be?"

John grinned, "I can be very quiet. And I know the perfect way for you to keep me so."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N It's finally here! It's my plan to finish this up in the next few weeks. If anyone's here to still read it, that will be a bonus. Please leave a note (not that I deserve them).**

The next morning as various members of the staff shared their morning cuppa together, Anna could tell John was distracted.

"Are you alright?" she asked him quietly.

"Hmmm, yeah, sure, why?"

"You're fidgeting worse than a 5 year old."

"Oh," John looked a bit taken aback, "I didn't realize. I'm sorry. I have a meeting this morning I'm a little worried about."

"Anything I can do to help?" Anna volunteered.

"No," John smiled weakly, "but thanks for the offer."

How could he tell her that his meeting was with Matthew in order to get an update on his divorce? Spending the day with Anna and his mum the day before had only served to give John a glimpse of the future he wanted and the future he was beginning to believe he was truly ready for. The only thing that would have made it more perfect is if there had been a few children who looked exactly like Anna running around. And maybe a dog. He had always liked dogs.

More than that, his time with Anna on the couch last night reminded him that it was becoming more and more difficult for him to maintain any physical boundaries between them. It didn't help at all to know that if he did push, Anna would be a willing participant. It wasn't fair to make her wait for their relationship to be all she wanted it to be, but it was important to him to be able to give himself to her completely when he finally "gave himself to her completely."

"John," Anna nudged him, "Heavens, you really are miles away. It's time to go."

John laughed at himself and finished off the last of his tea, "Thanks. What would I do without you?"

Anna smiled and winked, "Let's just make sure you never have to find out."

She meant it as a joke, but in John's current mood, Anna's comment had the effect of ice water in his veins. Would keeping his distance be the thing that finally caused Anna to decide he wasn't worth the wait?

Just then, Joseph Molesley called from the door, "Anna, we'd better get up to the presentation room. We have to finish planning for that Paris trip."

Anna waved in Joseph's direction, then turned back to John, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Sure," John answered, "You go on ahead. I'll see you later?"

"Of course, I want to hear all about how your meeting went."

John gave her another weak smile and watched her walk off down the hall with Moseley.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few minutes later, he walked into Matthew's office and greeted Ethel.

"Is he available?" John asked.

"He's expecting you, Mr. Bates," she said over the top of a magazine she was flipping through, "Go on in."

John went to the door and knocked before peeking his head inside, "Are you ready for me?"

"Bates, come in," the younger man said, rising to shake John's hand, "Good to see you. Please, sit down."

John sat on the very edge of the chair Matthew offered him. He leaned his elbows on his knees and brought his fingers to rest against his mouth, "Do you have any news for me?"

"Unfortunately, no. I do have business near the solicitor's office this afternoon though. I thought I might stop by and see if I can give him a nudge to get things moving."

"You don't have to go to all that trouble..." John hesitated, "but I'd appreciate it if you did." He hated making demands on other people, but he was desperate to get the ball rolling.

"It's really not a problem," Matthew insisted, "But I do have a couple of ideas I want to run by you. It might actually be to our advantage that they haven't gotten back to us yet."

"Oh?"

"I think we should add two stipulations to the inclusion of the house in the settlement."

"Matthew, I appreciate you looking out for my interests, but really, I don't care anymore. I just want this to happen as quickly as possible."

"So you've said," Matthew agreed, "that's why I think we should insist that Vera let you file the petition for divorce and we get a guarantee that she won't dispute the grounds."

John furrowed his brows, "I don't understand. What difference does it make who files?"

"A great deal as it turns out. How much do you know about getting a divorce?"

"Enough to know I want one."

Matthew smiled before continuing, "There are four basic steps to the process: filing the petition, submitting the division of assets, receiving the decree nisi, and then finally acquiring the decree absolute."

"Everyone knows that."

"Fair point, but did you know that someone has to _apply_ for the decree absolute? It doesn't just automatically happen."

"I've heard that, yes. Then you have to wait six weeks and a day after the decree nisi before you can apply for the decree absolute, or some such nonsense. Murray explained all this to me," John added, feeling impatient, not with Matthew, but with the process.

"It's six weeks and a day if the _petitioner_ files for the decree absolute. If the respondent files, he or she has to wait three months. If Vera files the divorce petition, she can simply forgo filing for the decree absolute and you won't be able to do anything about it for three more months. From what you've told me, you don't want to have to wait that long."

John shook his head, "No, I don't. And it would be just like Vera to do something that spiteful. She'd hate the thought that I've found happiness when she hasn't. That's why I have to keep my relationship with Anna a secret."

"Speaking of happiness, how are things going between you two?" Matthew asked with a smile.

The grin returned to John's face, "Too good to wait three extra months, I can tell you that."

"Glad to hear it. To tell you the truth, I don't want this divorce to stretch out either. I'm not sure I can hold Mary at bay for that long. Despite her behavior at the party the other night, she's desperate for things to be free and clear for you and Anna."

John smirked, "That's a good omen. As long as I've known her, Mary Crawley has always managed to get exactly what she wants, one way or the other."

"Including me," Matthew joked, "So you see, my sense of urgency in this matter is almost as great as yours."

"We make a good team," John slapped his knees and began to rise, "Anything else?"

Matthew stood as well, readying to shake John's hand, "I don't think so. I'll let you know what I find out from the solicitor this afternoon. Is it alright if I text you?"

John shook Matthew's hand and opened the door, "Sure, and thanks Matthew. You don't know how much this means to me."

"No worries, Bates. I'll contact you later."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On his way back to his desk, John stopped by Mary's office to see Anna. Although he hadn't exactly gotten good news from Matthew, he felt better knowing that Mary's husband was on his team. Matthew seemed to be thinking more creatively than Murray ever had and took Vera's personality more into account. All in all, John was feeling hopeful.

He greeted Gwen warmly then made his way to Anna's desk, "Do you have a minute?"

"I always have a minute for you, Mr. Bates," she smiled, "Are you on your way back from your meeting? How did it go?"

He sat on the corner of her desk and played with a stack of papers there. "Not as well I as I wanted it to, but better than I feared. Can I tell you about it over lunch?"

Anna grimaced, "I can't. I'm having lunch with Joseph."

John frowned and she hurried to continue, "Mary called me about ten minutes into my meeting with him and demanded I get this report done for her this morning. She's panicked that it won't be finished before the holidays and he's panicked I won't be prepared for our trip."

" _Paris_ ," John interrupted.

"What?"

"You're going to _Paris_ with Moseley," John repeated, not making eye contact.

"That's what I said."

"No," John insisted, "You said France. But you're _not_ just going to France, you're going to Paris. The romance capital of the world."

"Does that bother you?" Anna asked sincerely, trying to keep the indulgent smile off her face. There wasn't anything she could do about the trip, it was part of her job, but she could at least try to make John feel better about it if it was really bothering him.

"Bother me?" John looked up, shaking his private thoughts away, and denying what was obviously true, "Of course not. Anyway," he said, getting up from the desk, "I better let you get back to it."

As he was walking toward the door, Anna called, "We could do dinner." She spoke quietly, so only he could hear, "I think you owe me a romantic night out anyway."

"Are you sure you have the time?" he grumbled.

Anna rolled her eyes, "For you? I'll make the time."

John visibly brightened, "Will you.? Shall I make a reservation then?"

"Yes, please," Anna smiled.

"Anywhere in particular you want to go?"

"I trust you completely," she teased.

"I wouldn't go that far," he smirked.

"Silly Beggar. Get out of here so I can get some work done. Otherwise Joseph will make me work through dinner too."

John threw her a knee-weakening smile, "Well, we can't have that."

In the elevator on the way to his office, John thought about his exchange with Anna. He wasn't sure whether he believed Joseph's sole motivation for demanding time with her before their trip was because he wanted to be prepared. It was clear to almost everyone but Anna that Joseph fancied her. He was always lending her books and hoping they could 'discuss' them together. And his voice got just a bit louder and more animated whenever she entered a room. It drove John crazy.

In the next moment, he laughed at himself. Joseph Moseley was probably the most guiless person he had ever met. The man didn't have a devious bone in his body. In fact, he was a nice enough fellow and Anna would probably be better off choosing Moseley's uncomplicated life over his own.

He felt slightly ashamed at how much the younger man irritated him. And this whole thing about Anna and Moseley spending three days together in Paris? The bloody 'City of Love'? Who knew what kinds of emotions could fly? John knew for a fact that _he'd_ have a hard time controlling his feelings if he and Anna were the ones going to Paris. Why should Joseph be any different?

But he couldn't let his jealous feelings get the better of him. He hadn't exactly been at his best in Anna's office and he knew she could tell. He was just lucky that she tended to look past all his shortcomings and see only the good in him, what little there was.

Determined to be so charming at dinner that Anna wouldn't even remember who Joseph Moseley was, he walked back to his office and called the restaurant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the end of the day, John met Anna at the door to Mary's office and quickly helped her into her coat.

"So, where are we going?" she smiled up at him as she pulled her ponytail from under her collar.

The brief movement sent a tingle all through him and John wondered if he would ever get over the electricity he felt whenever she was near. He couldn't imagine he would. They had known each other for several years now and the feeling was only getting stronger.

"I couldn't get us into Cafe Milano on such short notice so close to the holidays. Not even by using Robert's name. We'll have to settle for that new gastro pub he's been going on and on about."

They were at the elevator bank now and Anna leaned in and whispered, "I'm not really going for the food, Mr. Bates."

Quickly, before the people down the hallway got to them, John answered, "But I promised you a romantic evening."

"Well in that case," Anna raised her eyebrows, "perhaps we should skip the restaurant all together."

John flinched at Anna's words then immediately cursed himself for doing so. So much for being so charming Anna would forget all about Moseley.

"Don't worry, John," Anna reassured him, disappointment clear on her face, "I'm only joking." She was frustrated that there was a strain between them these days when she made flirty comments. It hadn't been that way before they started dating and it made her a bit sad.

"Anna," John began to apologize, but before he could get very far, others had joined them at the elevators and he was forced into silence.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they walked to the restaurant, John tentatively reached for Anna's hand. She took it and gave it a squeeze to reassure him that everything was alright. At least she thought it was. She felt they needed to talk about it in order to avoid unnecessary guilt on both sides. Why did relationships have to be so difficult, even between two people who were meant to be together the way she and John were?

They got to their table and made small talk while perusing their menus. Once they ordered, John wasted no time asking, "So how was your meeting with Molesley?"

"Oh, you know Joseph," Anna replied easily, "he's a nice man, but he's always more high strung than he needs to be. We'll be fine after we practice our presentation another time or two."

"He is a nice man," John agreed.

Anna was a bit taken aback by John's statement, "That's kind of you to say."

"In fact," he continued, "maybe you should…"

Suddenly, Anna understood why John had complimented Joseph and knew what he was about to say next.

"Don't you dare, John Bates. I know what you're going to say, and I don't want to hear it!"

"What?" John argued innocently.

"You're about to say that Joseph fancies me…"

"He does."

"And that I'd be better off to choose him."

"You would."

"Except for two things," Anna continued with determination.

John didn't respond, but raised his eyebrows in a questioning manner.

"One, I don't fancy _him_ and I never have. Two, I won't be better off with anyone else because I'm already in…" she stopped herself just in time, "because I want to pursue this relationship with you. It marriage won't last forever. I can wait."

Just then, the waiter brought their drinks and starter. They remained silent until he had gone.

When they were alone again, John leaned forward and lowered his voice, "I have some news on that front. I spoke with Matthew today, that's what my meeting this morning was about."

"I thought you said it didn't go as well as you'd hoped."

"I did, but he texted me later in the day and he's made an appointment for he and I to meet with Vera and her lawyer right after the new year. I think things are finally going to be resolved once and for all."

Anna loved the look of hope in John's eyes. They were sparkling in the way they only ever did for her.

Anna sighed in frustration, "And I won't be here to hear how it goes. Not that I have a right to ask," she added.

"You have every right to ask," John insisted, "and I promise to call you with any news I have the moment I have it. After all, as long as you insist on waiting for me, this meeting affects your future just as much as it affects mine."

Anna teared up a bit, "What a lovely thing to say."

John reached across the table and took her hand, "Anna, you must know how I feel about you. How I've always felt about you."

"I do. I think I do. And then sometimes I think I don't," she looked down and played with her food.

John let go of her hand, "I'm so sorry."

She looked up quickly, "Don't, don't be sorry."

She was about to say more, but the their meals arrived and they had to wait for the server to leave again.

"Don't be sorry," she repeated. She hesitated a moment, then said, "I wanted to talk to you about something too. Things have been a little awkward between us since we started dating. I'm sure you've noticed."

"I have, but Anna, it's all my fault."

"No John, it's not. It's my fault too. I keep saying things I would have said when we were just friends but now they're laden with double meanings. Well, not that they weren't before, but then they were fun and flirty. Now they make you feel guilty. I see it in your face every time. But John, I don't want you to feel guilty. Can't we just enjoy our time together like we did before?"

"I'm trying Anna, I really am, but now that I know I'm holding back from you all that you want me to be, I just," he ran his hand through his hair in frustration, "you're right, I just feel so guilty. I know I'm disappointing you and I can't stand it."

"You're not disappointing me!"

John gave Anna a look that said he knew better.

"Alright, yes, I do get disappointed," she admitted, "but that's my problem, not yours. You've been perfectly clear about what you're willing to do and not do until your divorce is finalized." She sighed in frustration, "Look, let's both stop feeling guilty. This isn't about who's wrong and who's right. It's about being right for each other. And I know we are. This new phase in our relationship, this dating thing, it's meant to be enjoyable. Let's just take it for what it is. I'll be content that you are actively seeking a divorce in order to be with me and you can feel secure in the fact that I'll still be here whenever you're ready. I'm not going anywhere John. I couldn't even if I did think it was the right thing to do. Which I don't."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. And if we flirt and have fun in the meantime, let's not make any more of it than we have to. As you said, our feelings for each other were there before we started dating, and they're there now. We just know for sure what they are now. That should make us more confident, not less."

John smiled a silly smile, "I hate the fact that your always right. You know that don't you?"

Anna took a big bite of her sandwich and smiled, "Get used to it."

"I haven't so far," John laughed.

"Well, there's plenty of time. As I said, I'm not going anywhere."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That evening was one of the best they had spent together since they had started dating. After dinner, John walked Anna back to her flat and stayed until neither of them could pretend it wasn't as late as it was. They watched a few programmes Anna had recorded and sipped tea, sharing biscuits off the same plate. They both felt completely relaxed and on the same page. Their discussion at dinner, though not as romantic as John had hoped, he mentioned, had cleared the air completely.

They only thing that threw the least bit of a damper on the evening was the fact that they discussed their plans for the holidays, which neither of them found as exciting as they once had. Robert had magnanimously decided to close the office from noon on Christmas Eve until the morning of January 2nd. Anna was spending the entire time at her family's farm in Yorkshire and John was taking his mother to visit her cousins in Scotland. They wouldn't see each other for over a week.

John was grousing about that very thing as he kissed Anna goodnight.

Ever the ray of sunshine, Anna smiled up and him and said, "Well at least we'll see each other at work tomorrow, and Wednesday. And we have the Secret Santa party tomorrow night. That will give us more time together."

"We won't be alone though, will we?" John pointed out. "I'll be playing DJ again and you'll be dancing with every able bodied bloke in the room."

"And thinking only of you," she whispered, raising on her tiptoes to kiss John's cheek, "Shall I wear something wonderful to help you enjoy the view?"

"You could wear a sack from the market and you'd still be the best looking woman in the room," he growled.

"Who's turn is it to be strong?" Anna sighed.

"I don't know," he chuckled, "but it's past midnight and as we both know, you're not a morning person. I'd hate for you to be too tired to practice your presentation with Moseley tomorrow."

Anna had to laugh at the sarcasm in John's voice, "Wouldn't you just," she replied.

"Well," he smiled, turning toward the lift, "that's my story and I'm sticking to it."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N This one is short, but it was either that or wait who knows how long for another update. Sorry. Thanks to those who have picked this story back up. Special thanks to those who leave a note.**

 **I don't own...**

The next day, Anna rushed into the staff lounge just as John was looking at his watch for the fourth time. She was equal parts relieved and dismayed that he was the only one still in the room. On the one hand, she got to see him alone for a minute. On the other hand, she was cutting it so fine that everyone else had already gone to their desks.

She quickly went to the refrigerator and threw her lunch bag inside.

"Everything alright?" John asked, fixing her a cup of tea.

"Yes, just running late is all."

He smirked at her and she added, "And I don't want to hear a thing from you, John Bates. It's your fault."

"Oh? Why is that?" he asked, standing unnecessarily close to her and handing her the tea.

"Because you left my flat so bloody late last night. That's why," she whispered urgently, just in case Daisy or Mrs. Patmore were about.

"I don't remember you complaining last night," he teased, "besides, I had absolutely no trouble getting to work on time."

"Well you wouldn't would you? You're a sodding insomniac!"

"It's not like I didn't warn you."

"Ah ha! There it is. I knew you were going to say 'I told you so.' Just for that, I'm not going to share my pasta salad with you at lunch."

"I didn't say 'I told you so.' I said 'I warned you.' There's a difference." He laughed as Anna swatted at his chest, "Besides, I can't have lunch with you today anyway. I have the Businessmen's Association Christmas Luncheon with Rob."

"Oh," Anna's face fell, "that's disappointing. But at least we have the party tonight."

"Speaking of," John said, his hands roaming to the tie on Anna's coat, "did you wear something fabulous, like you said you would?"

There was fire in his eyes and Anna had about all she could do to muster the will power to swat his hand away, "If you can't have lunch with me, Mr. Bates, then you'll just have to wait til tonight to find out."

"You're a cruel woman, Miss Smith."

"I'm a late woman is what I am. And I don't fancy having to explain to Mary why I wasn't on time."

"Why not? She already knows about us. It's not like you'll have to lie."

"Exactly, she'll already know why I'm late, or she'll imagine something worse, and she'll end up teasing me about it all day."

"I won't keep you then," John apologized, "Only, one thing…"

"Yes?" Anna asked impatiently.

"You have something at the corner of your mouth, just there," John pointed.

Anna's hand flew to the spot but she felt nothing, "I do? What is it?"

"My lips," he whispered, giving her a quick peck.

"Anna?" Mrs. Patmore yelled from the kitchen as the clandestine couple jumped apart, "Mary's called down wondering where you are."

"Tell her I'm on my way, Mrs. Patmore," Anna shouted. She turned to John and added, "You stay here else I'll have no motivation to get up to my office quickly."

"Alright," he laughed, "I'll see you sometime after lunch."

She made her way to the door. Turning and blowing him a kiss, she added, "I'm counting the minutes."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John sighed and looked over at Robert. His friend and boss seemed to be paying attention to the speaker, at least he was nodding and smiling in all the right places, but John was bored out of his mind. He didn't really know why Rob insisted he attend these things with him. Mary was second in command at the company, not him. If anyone had to be subjected to this nightmare it should be her.

His mind began to wander and he settled into thinking about the gift he had gotten Anna for Christmas. He bought it before they started dating and now he worried that it wasn't romantic enough. But at the same time, he didn't want to give her something too romantic and raise her expectations again. They were in a good place since their talk; the last thing he wanted was to upset the apple cart. On the other hand, what if it was so unromantic that he hurt her feelings? Maybe he should run out tonight and get her something else. But no, there wasn't time for that with the party tonight, and she would ask too many questions if he was late.

He was relieved to be able to focus on something else when his phone buzzed on the table. He scooped it up and smiled when he saw the message was from Anna herself.

 **How's the Businessmen's Association lunch. :( Sexist name btw. - A**

 **I agree with you btw.** He wrote back, **At least half the members here are women. We have a female PM and a Queen for god's sake. - J**

 **Very enlightened of you. How's it going? - A**

 **Event… boring. Food... horrible. Company… not you. - J**

 **Poor baby. Bet you wish you had that pasta salad now. - A**

 **It's not the pasta I'm missing, I'd rather have you. - J**

 **That sounds racy via text. - A**

 **You're the racy one. - J**

 **You have no idea … but someday you will. ) - A**

"Jesus," John groaned aloud.

"What's that, Bates?" Robert asked turning his attention from the speech to his friend.

"Huh? What?" John blushed, "Oh, nothing, just a text from the office."

"Not bad news I hope?"

"No, not bad. Not bad at all. Quite promising in fact."

Someone from the next table shushed them and John was forced back to listening to the speeches.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That evening, the holiday party had been both better and worse than John had expected. As far as gifts went, Mrs. Hughes turned out to be his Secret Santa, and she gave him a lovely book called "A Bibliophile's Journal." It had room to list books you had read, write short reviews of them and note when and to whom you had lent them out. He quite liked it.

As for his gift for Mr. Carson, although John couldn't say the older man seemed excited by it, he at least glanced through it and didn't put it immediately to the side as he had last year's sherry. Finally, John had gotten a perverse pleasure in finding out that Moseley pulled Thomas' name, both for the fact that Joseph had been denied a chance to get a gift for Anna, and because it meant Thomas was the recipient of this year's "A donation has been made in your name" certificate.

The hard part was standing here watching Anna dance to almost every song played so. He didn't regret that he wasn't dancing with her exactly. He'd never been much of a dancer, even before his injury; he was far too self conscious. He actually liked staying in his corner, left to his DJ duties and his own devices for the most part. This year, however, his relationship with Anna had progressed and watching her dance, and smile, and laugh was giving him a physical aching throughout his body. He couldn't deny it, he wanted her badly. But it wasn't just a physical want, though he had that too. He wanted her time, her attention, her opinions on things. He loved her. More than he had ever loved anyone in his life. And the thought that he wasn't going to see her for almost two weeks made him regret that they were in a room full of people.

As these thoughts passed through his mind, the current song came to an end and a smiling Anna made her way over to his corner.

"Are you alright over here, Mr. Bates?" she asked.

He returned her smile with one of his own, "Perfectly fine, Miss Smith. You don't have to stop dancing just to check on me."

"Oh, I'm not. I'm knackered, and since I feel like sitting the next few out, who better to sit them out with?"

When she finished speaking, she snatched the Coke out of his hand in the most proprietary way imaginable. She took a long drink, sending a thrill right through him. He loved that she didn't feel the need to ask, as if it were her god given right to share his drink. Good lord. She handed his glass back and it crossed his mind that when he took a sip himself, his lips would be touching the very spot hers had been mere seconds before.

"Are you having a good time?" he asked.

"I am," she replied, pulling her hair up off her neck to cool down. It had the opposite effect on him and he barely heard her when she asked, "Are you?"

He dipped his head toward her in order to speak softly, "I have a good time whenever I'm in a room with you."

Her smile widened at his remark, "Even when I'm on the opposite side?"

"Even then," he agreed, and the look in his eyes had her melting on the spot.

She was well aware that although they were standing in the corner, they were very much still in public. In fact, Thomas and O'Brien were huddled together not far away staring at the two of them, just looking for something to needle them about. She decided to steer the conversation in a safer direction.

"I have a gift for you. Even though I didn't draw your name."

"Do you?"

"Of course, silly beggar. It's up in my office. Should I run and get it?"

"Not now. As it happens, I have a gift for you too. But I don't fancy giving it to you in front of all these people," he cringed at how that sounded, worrying again that he would make her think it was more than it was, so he quickly added, "It's not much but I don't really think everyone else needs to see."

If Anna was bothered by his remark, she didn't show it. She simply asked, "When then?"

John thought for a moment, "How about if I take you out tomorrow night and we can exchange our gifts then?" That would give him one more chance to get her something else if he decided to.

Anna shook her head, "I don't think I should. I'm taking the early train to Yorkshire Thursday and I haven't packed yet."

"We don't have to make it a late night," he felt a bit desperate thinking about losing out on one more opportunity to see her, "In fact, we don't even have to go out. I could bring over some take away and help you pack."

Anna brightened, "Like I did when you went to Scotland!"

"Yes," John enthused, "Like that."

"I should say no," she hesitated, "but it's not my day to be strong."

John grinned like a fool prompting Anna to add, "But you _have_ to promise me that you'll leave before midnight. I might get away with being late to work but I can't afford to miss my train."

"I'll be good," John promised, "Even if it's not my day to be strong."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N There is a continuation error in this chapter, so please don't go back and read the last chapter too carefully. That's what you get for not being ahead in your writing I guess. Also, if anyone out there is an expert on 'effect' and 'affect', I could certainly use the help. Finally, don't look up the last word, you should have to wait just like Anna.**

 **I don't own….**

The next evening found John standing at Anna's door at half seven, just as he'd promised. He tried to juggle the takeaway bags and Anna's gifts into the hand holding the drinks to allow him to knock. After a few attempts with no success, he resorted to kicking the door gently with a foot.

It didn't take Anna long to answer and when she did she had to laugh at John's predicament.

"Here, let me take one of the bags," she smiled, stepping back into her flat, "how much did you buy? We're both leaving town for more than a week tomorrow."

John put the cup carrier and packages down on the hallway table and began to shrug off his jacket, "It's not as much as it looks." They gave one another a quick kiss and he continued, "I couldn't very well come without a mango lassi for my lassie, could I?"

"Preparing your Scottish vocabulary?" she groaned.

John shrugged and smiled as he kicked off his shoes.

Anna lifted the bags, looking at the logo, "You got kebabs? That's just what I need the night before a long train journey. What are you trying to do to me?"

John approached her and slid his arms around her waist, "Maybe I was hoping you wouldn't be able to go."

Anna rose on her tip toes and kissed his cheek, "Fat lot of good that would do. I'd just be home alone and miserable, and you'd still be on your way to Stirling with your mum."

She slipped from his grasp and made her way to the kitchen. John turned and placed the drinks on the table, then followed her.

"Can you grab a couple of plates?" Anna asked as she began unpacking the bags.

Turning Anna in his direction, John took her hands and placed them on his own hips, "In a minute. I haven't had a proper kiss yet."

Their kiss was long and lingering. When it ended, Anna sighed, "What am I going to do without any of those for nine whole days?"

"I'm trying not to think about it until I absolutely have to," John commiserated.

"Wow," Anna looked a bit shocked, "that was surprisingly 'unbroody' of you, Mr. Bates."

"You're having a positive effect on me at last. Come on, let's eat before it gets cold."

When they finished their meal John insisted that Anna go and begin packing and he would do what little washing up there was. He also offered to make them a cuppa, but Anna refused, asking him to join her once he had tidied the kitchen. She convinced him that they could have their tea and biscuits and exchange gifts once she was packed.

When John finished in the kitchen, he made his way to Anna's room and stood in the doorway. He leaned against the frame, not quite ready to enter.

Anna stopped what she was doing to look at him, "Aren't you coming in? You can have a seat you know."

"It's a little intimidating, to be honest. I mean, this is Anna Smith's bedroom."

"I've already packed my underthings, if that's what you're worried about. I figured we didn't need a repeat of the 'black boxer briefs' incident."

"It's not that…"

"I assure you you're quite safe," Anna smiled, her tone light, "I didn't attack you when I was in _your_ room, did I?"

"Maybe it's not you I'm worried about."

Anna stared at him for a moment. Taking a breath, she spoke very carefully, "You're welcome in here anytime, John. You know that."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I'm just not ready. Not until the divorce is settled. But you have no idea how difficult it is for me to say 'no'."

"It should be getting easier," she teased, "I've given you enough practice."

John nodded his head, "But it doesn't get easier. It's getting harder."

A silence stretched between them, leaving the double meaning of his words hanging in the air. Suddenly, and at the same time, they burst into laughter.

"Oh god," John groaned, rolling his eyes and blushing profusely.

"Come in and sit down, silly beggar," she said as she returned to her packing. She waved toward the end of the bed, "Here, hand me that cardy over there."

John brought it over, feeling a great sense of gratitude that Anna continued to make things so easy for him. Above anything else, she was the best friend he had ever had. He handed the sweater to her when something caught his eye. It was the hoody Anna had stolen from him, and it was already in her suitcase.

"That's funny," he quipped, running his fingers over the garment, "I used to have one just like this."

"Did you now? What a coincidence," she answered, not making eye contact, although John could see the slight smile on her lips. "What happened to it?"

He played along, "A girl I fancied borrowed it."

"Did you ever get it back?"

"I don't think so, but you might know better than I. You know, being a woman and all, you understand how they think."

"I think she probably wanted to take it on holiday with her so she could feel close to you while you were apart."

"Is that what she did?" he whispered in her ear, placing his hands on her hips from behind.

"Mostly likely," she answered quietly, continuing to pack. "So... whatever happened to you and the girl you fancied?'

"Didn't I tell you?" he continued, his voice low and husky, "She and I eventually lived happily ever after."

Anna turned in his hands. "Did you?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

John placed his hand on Anna's cheek and pulled her even closer, "We did. I promise you, Anna. We will."

"Oh, John," she sighed, but before she could say more, he kissed her softly, pouring as much feeling as he could into the action.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Less than an hour later, she sat facing him on the settee with her legs crossed under her.

Anna's eyes sparkled as she handed John his present, "It's not much, but I hope you like it."

"Of course I'll like it," he smiled in return, "it's from you. But you really didn't have to get me anything. You've already given me so much, Anna. Truly."

"Don't be silly," she sighed, pressing the gift more firmly into his hand. "Come on! I want to see what you think."

He turned the package over and carefully unfastened the tape. Placing the still pristine paper to the side, he lifted the lid and removed the deep blue and green tartan scarf inside. He couldn't believe how soft it was. She must have spent a quid or two to get one of such high quality.

"Anna, this is beautiful."

"I hope it's the right one. The woman in the shop said it was the Keith tartan, and your grandmother was a Keith, right? Those are the relatives you'll be staying with in Stirling?"

"They are," he reassured her enthusiastically.

She beamed, "Well now you'll have something to help you blend in. And keep you warm," she added.

"Because you keep stealing all my jumpers," he teased.

"Exactly!"

He looked at the scarf again and then back at the smiling Anna, "It's perfect. Almost perfect. I'll think of you every time I wear it."

"That was the idea," she teased.

He frowned, "Do you really think I could forget you?"

"I'm not taking any chances, Mr. Bates."

John shook his head, "You're ridiculous, you know. I haven't even _thought_ of another woman since the moment I met you."

"That's very flattering, but you haven't seen _every_ woman in Scotland yet. There might be one who could turn your head."

John was about to complain, but she reached out her hands, bouncing up and down, "My turn. What did you get me?"

John leaned to the floor and retrieved the bag containing Anna's gifts. He reached in and set three packages in front of her on the couch.

"Three? Now who's being ridiculous?" she scolded.

He handed her the first one, "I bought this one first and the others just sort of happened."

"Silly beggar," Anna flashed him a cheeky grin, "I'll have to thank you properly for each one."

"That was the idea," he quipped.

Anna ripped the paper enthusiastically and was delighted to find a CD by the choir they had seen at the Christmas Choral.

"To remind you of our first official date," John explained unnecessarily.

"As if I could forget." Her eyes sparkled and John's breath caught in his chest.

He handed her the next gift, a slim envelope, "This one happened on the way back from the Business Men's lunch."

Anna opened it and took out two tickets to a classic film festival happening in February.

"Rob bought a set for he and Cora and I know how much you like classic films," John explained. He noticed the odd look on Anna's face and rushed to continue, "But they got tickets to the Sunday showings, I made sure ours were for Friday night."

Anna laughed at the way he could read her mind, "How did you manage that? I'm surprised Rob didn't insist."

"I didn't give him a chance. I waited until after we'd walked away a bit and acted like it was a sudden decision. I don't think he realizes just yet that we'll be going on different days."

"Poor, Rob."

"Too bad. Sunday afternoons aren't nearly as romantic as Friday nights. I can't very well put my moves on you on Sunday afternoon, can I?"

"Whyever not? I certainly wouldn't complain."

"Well for one thing, Rob and Cora would be right there…"

"True."

"And for another, it's Sunday. Sunday is a day for church, not a day for… well… you know."

"You're not even religious!"

"Still…"

"Silly Beggar," Anna said again with a fondness in her voice that made John's heart sing. God he loved this woman. He didn't deserve her, but he loved her. And he couldn't wait until he was able to tell her so.

"There's one more." He handed her a slim box from a small jewelry boutique in a trendy part of the city. It was a gold pendant on a chain with the word "Anamchara" written on it.

"Oh John," Anna sighed reverently, "It's beautiful. Is it Gaelic?"

"It is. It's pronounced 'ann-am-kara'."

"What does it mean?"

The look John gave her was so soft and loving that she could barely breathe.

"I'll tell you sometime. I promise. But not tonight. Just know that it's true."

She took it from the box and handed it to him, "Will you put it on for me?"

"Of course," he said, taking it gently, "turn around."

Anna turned and lifted her hair so he could place the chain around her neck and fasten the clasp. When he was done, he gently placed his lips against her bare skin. She sighed and leaned back against him then sighed again as he wrapped her in his arms.

"Is this alright?" she asked.

"More than alright," he murmured into her hair, "God, I'm going to miss you."

"I know. I can't believe it's only been a week."

"Two weeks," he corrected, "but who's counting?"

"Has it been that long?"

"Oh yes, Thursday, December 10th. Tomorrow it will be exactly two weeks. Again, not that I'm counting."

"Silly Beggar."

"You keep saying that."

"You keep being that."

He pulled her just a bit tighter, "Don't get tired of me, Anna. Please don't ever get tired of me."

She turned in his arms and tucked her head under his chin, "I couldn't, not ever."

"Anamchara," he whispered.


End file.
